


火箭、雇佣兵和狗屎运

by ImcompleteStar



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImcompleteStar/pseuds/ImcompleteStar
Summary: -主豆腐丝、皮水、万笛-有皮法、卡配罗、ktk、渣丁提及-螺丝鱼闺蜜赛高！-《高堡奇人》paro-长篇一发完-初衷是为了写一个莱万和罗伊斯能在一个国家队里的故事-争取是个一本正经的逗逼文-真的很长-食用愉快





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -《高堡奇人》设定简介：  
> 1．二战同盟国战败，美国被分裂成了三个国家：落基山脉以西的日属太平洋合众国；落基山脉以东的大纳粹帝国；和被称为落基山合众国的中立地带。  
> 2．德国放弃了南美的占领而转向太空，已经占领太阳系，日本在开发南美。  
> 3．书中没讲德国怎么避过苏联赢得二战的，我们姑且认为希特勒空袭了足够长的时间摧毁了英国的重要设施才去打的苏联。  
> 4．战后的丘吉尔刚愎自用玩垮了英国政体。  
> 5．希特勒推崇的民族审美：金发碧眼高挑清瘦的雅利安人为高贵人种，其次是欧洲白种人。对非洲人和苏联人进行了绝育政策，犹太人和吉普赛人一律处死。  
> 6．地中海被填了种粮食。  
> 7．纳粹认为日本占领了太多资源而想要用原*子弹炸平日本本岛,原书烂尾，鬼知道炸没炸成，我们姑且认为没炸成但日本人一直怀恨在心好了。  
> 8．很多人、尤其是战败国的人因为缺乏信仰而迷信《易经》，以卜卦决定下一步的行动。  
> -以下是本文私设：  
> 1．欧洲大陆被没有被刺杀的墨索里尼领导的意大利、独裁者弗朗西斯科统治的西班牙、德国瓜分。  
> 2．西班牙国王名存实亡，首都按照独裁者弗朗西斯科·弗朗哥的要求改设在巴塞罗那。  
> 3．本文发生时间点和现实一样，因此是《高堡奇人》书中时间线的40年后。这40年经过了几波反抗、革命，德国已经接近推翻纳*粹实现真正民主化，但保留雅利安人审美，骨子里仍旧歧视其他民族。  
> 4．此时间点上日属南美已经各自独立得差不多了，同现实基本一致。  
> 5．德语是世界通用语。  
> 6．世界政治其实被各国财团控制，财团下属各自的体育俱乐部。因为财团几乎是家族式企业，所以加入俱乐部是外人最快打入财团的方法，很多青年都为了能平步青云而去踢足球，但真正优秀的球员很少。  
>  **7．玄学还是很重要的。**  
>  8．法国、波兰、丹麦、比利时、瑞士乃至半个苏联都属于德国，文章后期法国及克罗地亚等斯拉夫国家独立，所以巴黎圣日耳曼是真日耳曼，群主也要再次面对选国家的抉择。  
> 9．好，以上就是我怎么让莱万和罗伊斯在同一个国家队踢球的推导。  
> -基本就这么多了，写在前面是因为正文里不想写太细，主要还是想好好谈恋爱的，政*治格局和世界版图只是借个背景设定大家不要太深究哈~么么哒！

（1）  


卢卡·莫德里奇是位刚入行的德国籍斯拉夫裔英国特工。

“是足球运动员。”莫德里奇将整个脸藏在略显硕大的咖啡杯后面。他的西班牙语还略显生涩，但比他那奇怪语调更引人注意的是与他娇小身形异常不匹配的低哑声音。

“啥？”发呆的接头人和被莫德里奇打断了天花乱坠形容的介绍人异口同声地发出疑问。

“我觉得我们有必要低调一点，在这里，我的身份不是特工，是足球运动员。”莫德里奇警惕地看了看四周，不得已压低了声音又重复了一次。

“哦！你说得对。”介绍人故作深沉、深以为是地重重点了点头，准备再次进入他幻想中充满惊险刺激的特工世界：“齐祖曾经……”

“不是Soccer，是Football。”神游天外的接头人终于开口说话了，也因此再一次打断了介绍人的冒险故事。

几经打断却仍旧不屈不挠的介绍人有一项除了不屈不挠以外最为令人钦佩的优点——那就是时不常地会从嘴中溜出几句至理名言：“不是Football，是La Liga。”

听到这个词，三个人立刻肃穆起来。

莫德里奇放下手中的咖啡杯，介绍人停止喋喋不休，接头人也不再思考人生，他们终于想起聚在这里的目的。

“首先，欢迎从英国来的莫德里奇先生加入我们。”介绍人忘记了介绍他自己，“这位是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯·加西亚，这次任务的另一位主角。”

“你好，拉莫斯先生。”莫德里奇显然在第一堂特工课上就被良好地教导了西班牙人古怪的姓氏规律。

“你可以叫我Pajero或者Gypsy。”拉莫斯眨了眨有着过长睫毛的大眼睛，咧开两瓣十分饱满的嘴唇，露出一个灿烂的微笑。

常年在雾霾笼罩的伦敦生活的莫德里奇有那么一瞬间怀疑西班牙人的脑子是不是被那颗他不怎么常见的恒星晒坏了——他搞不清楚这两个名词和眼前这个长发小子有什么联系——但他随即想到这也许是眼前这位“雇佣兵”的代号——越同本身没有关系越有迷惑作用——就像自己“魔法长笛”的代号一样——他既没有魔法，身材也不够“长”。

莫德里奇打量着拉莫斯，能看出拉莫斯身材足够修长，虽有些偏瘦，却让人感觉充满力量。他的五官非常好看，棕色的眼睛格外有神，金色的长发配上自然嘟起的嘴唇，会让人觉得他有些腼腆，但莫德里奇知道拉莫斯既不腼腆还很爱开玩笑。蓝色的水洗布长褂和同色系鸭舌帽令他看起来不像一位足球运动员，更不像一位勇猛的塞维利亚“雇佣兵”，倒像是个意大利来的水管工，只不过水管工通常不会佩戴闪闪发光的金色腕表以及每做一个动作都会伴有浓烈的香气钻入鼻腔。莫德里奇觉得他既可爱又可笑。“好的，拉莫斯先生。”

拉莫斯摊了摊手以示算了，莫德里奇叫他什么都行。

“好了，我们耽误了太多时间，言归正传，这次的任务还算简单，主要是让莫德里奇先生能够尽快熟悉西班牙的节奏，也让你们两个认识、熟悉一下，肯定不会搞砸。”介绍人看了看手表，“到了我要占卜的时间了，我先走一步，塞尔吉奥，你带莫德里奇先生到处逛逛，稍晚我会把目标的具体位置发到你们二位的手机上，阅后即焚。”

“又是阅后即焚！”拉莫斯原本一直在敷衍地点着头，听到最后一句时愤怒地拍了桌子，“你知不知道这样很浪费手机！你不能每发布一个任务就要我报废一台手机！”

莫德里奇震惊地睁大了双眼，不知道拉莫斯是在开玩笑还是西班牙的间谍系统招募了太多白痴。

接头人耸了耸肩膀，“也许《易经》知道，我一会儿会帮你卜上一卦的。”说罢接头人便夹着公文包溜掉了，成功逃避了平摊餐费的环节。

望着接头人离去的背影，拉莫斯叹了口气，“卜卦，又是卜卦。你卜卦吗？”

莫德里奇摇了摇头，拉莫斯立刻开心地笑了起来，“看来全西班牙只有我们两个正常人了，只可惜你还不是个西班牙人。你是德国人吧？哦，现在从北边来的谁又不是德国人呢。”拉莫斯从蓝色长褂下面的灰色细腿运动裤中摸出一把纸币，嘟囔道，“不过有时候卦象也不都是胡说八道，起码出门前齐祖让我带点钱的预言是正确的——他在见你这件事上卜到‘ _蒙卦_ ’而且在三爻上得了个六——”拉莫斯努力回想着，然后顿了顿，看向莫德里奇，“你是不是也听不懂？”

莫德里奇点了点头。

“我也听不懂，大意是卦象说客人会逃单，但你现在是自己人，不是客，所以只能是那个在皇马只踢了两个赛季的吝啬的荷兰人。”

“范德法特，我们在热刺认识的。”莫德里奇补充道，对于他在英国的上线之吝啬程度，他深有体会。

“就还挺准是不是？齐祖真的很厉害。”拉莫斯一提起齐达内就不禁肃然起敬。

莫德里奇却仍抱有怀疑：齐达内和范德法特业务联系一向紧密，或许只是熟知他节俭的“好”习惯。不过这不重要，重要的是接下来的他来西班牙后的第一次任务。莫德里奇看了眼手机，并没有收到任何信息，因此他只能等着。拉莫斯显然也是如此，同莫德里奇漫无边际地聊着闲天，从伦敦和马德里的天气聊到他们各自俱乐部的更衣室八卦，再到诱导莫德里奇说说范德法特的坏话失败——莫德里奇娴熟地用忽闪着无辜的大眼睛表示自己听不懂你这刚才句西班牙语来避开所有敏感的机密话题。最后两个人再没什么可聊的，拉莫斯无意间望向窗外，突然开口，“需不需要我带你逛逛？马德里还保留了很多战前作为首都时的辉煌建筑。”

莫德里奇也随着他的目光看过去，外面停着一辆迈巴赫，就在一分钟之前它还不在那里。莫德里奇收回目光，看到拉莫斯依旧盯着那辆车，手指还无意识地敲着桌子，看起来有些焦虑。

“那辆车有什么问题吗？”

“没有，一辆该死的豪车上面坐着一个或者更多个该死的有钱人而已，能有什么问题？哈哈。”拉莫斯的干笑令莫德里奇皱起眉头。

“那我们走吧，去看看嗯——你说的那些建筑。”

“走。”拉莫斯将纸币压在杯子下面，拉起莫德里奇径直从后门走了出去。

为什么是后门？

——莫德里奇看着挡在他们两个面前的高个子黑衣团体觉得自己有了答案。  
哦豁，这么刺激吗？来西班牙第一天就要玩巷战了？

莫德里奇下意识地摸向自己后腰上别着的手枪。

“尼玛的，真是会挑时候。”莫德里奇身边的拉莫斯眼疾手快地拉过莫德里奇的手，在自己的腰上挠了挠，打断了他拔枪的动作以免刺激到那些黑衣人。“他人呢？”

黑衣人比划了个“请”的手势后，就站在那里一动不动，笃定拉莫斯不会转身就跑。

“你先回去，我们晚上得到消息后联系。”拉莫斯在莫德里奇耳边小声说道，然后便随黑衣人离开了。

莫德里奇担忧地跟了几步，绕到了咖啡馆的正门处，恰好看到拉莫斯上了那辆迈巴赫。

哦豁？这么有钱还在乎阅后即焚毁手机？

不不，可能正是因为有钱，才会把阅后即焚的消息连同手机一起毁掉。不然格式化一下不就好了？

*

莫德里奇收到未知发送人的密码任务时，已经是晚上八点半了，西班牙人作息时间推后，通常九点才会吃晚饭，因此这个时间并不算晚。破解了密码后莫德里奇得知他们这次的任务是拦截一份从非洲途径巴塞罗那前往柏林的情报，行动目标会乘坐飞机在巴塞罗那停留五日。

随后拉莫斯的电话便来了。他们约定第二日中午在马德里火车站见面，并一起乘坐一点半的火车前往首都巴塞罗那，然后在目标人物下榻的酒店埋伏好——为了保护西班牙永远处于中立的状态，他们不能惊动西班牙警方，更不能惊动德国的特工。

但到了第二日，莫德里奇从十一点半一直等到了一点，都没有看到拉莫斯的身影。

不会是被人干掉了吧？会是昨天那群黑衣人吗？

从小饱受战火洗礼的莫德里奇的脑子里都是一些打打杀杀的东西，以至于当他看见拉莫斯穿着一身日属夏威夷风格的花衬衫在站台上生龙活虎地飞奔着追赶他的火车时，他竟有一丝丝失望。

不过同时他也有一丝丝莫名的安心：以这个追车的速度回防，他的新东家的后防看起来还挺安全——毕竟作为特工只是他的副业，主业还是要踢好球——这样作为全能型中场的他或许可以省点力气少一点协防。

拉莫斯还是没能赶上火车，莫德里奇想起他那遥远的斯拉夫故乡有句谚语：不惜时者恒被时弃——莫德里奇深感祖先的睿智：不按时赶火车的人也终将被火车抛弃。

最后映入莫德里奇眼帘的，是拉莫斯指着莫德里奇所在的车窗，比了个接电话的手势。莫德里奇郑重地点了点头，目送着这位不靠谱的雇佣兵连同站台一起消失在拐角。

按照拉莫斯电话里仅有的不怕被监听的指示，莫德里奇来到拉莫斯为他订的酒店，入住后用酒店前台的电话将房间号码留言给了拉莫斯。

但一连几天拉莫斯都没有联系他，电话也不接。莫德里奇白天要装作趁赛季还没有开始，来首都旅游的皇马新秀，晚上还要寝食难安地等待拉莫斯的电话，心中早就把不守时也不守信的拉莫斯射爆一万次了。

直到第四天半夜，实在撑不住睡着了的莫德里奇被敲门声惊醒。三长两短接两短三长，是他们的暗号，他走下床，拿起门边挂着的鞋拔子，决定装作没睡醒，先给拉莫斯来一下子以泄心头之恨。

“诶哟！”拉莫斯被打了，捂着后脖颈猫着腰滚了进来，“别打，别打，自己人。”

“谁和你是自己人！你个吉普赛骗子！”

此时此刻的莫德里奇还不知道，自己是皇家马德里唯一敢对拉莫斯大打出手的现役球员。

“停！停！你听我解释！”拉莫斯缩在墙角，拿起一盆植物挡住自己。“我这几天已经搭上了我们那位行动目标，我带他游览了巴塞罗那几乎所有的景点，你知道的，我一向引人喜爱不分男女，再配合我无比渊博的知识、风趣的言谈、完美的性格……”

莫德里奇默默举起鞋拔子，拉莫斯果断停止自吹自擂，“他已经极其信任我了，刚才我把他带去酒吧，搜了他的身，他并没有将那情报带在身上，而从他下了飞机开始，我就一直跟着他，他也没有机会将那份情报传递出去，因此我敢断定我们要的东西还在他的酒店行李中，现在，我们把它找出来，然后连夜回马德里，还能赶上赛季开始前最后一个完整的周末。”

“现在？”莫德里奇揉了揉眼睛。

拉莫斯点了点头。

凌晨一点？

他们的任务不是获取一份纸质情报么？凌晨一点出发是准备入室盗窃的意思吗？真是一点也不绅士——莫德里奇在英国待了很长一段时间，深受英国佬无用且做作的言行准则影响。

或许是看出莫德里奇面露难色，拉莫斯小心翼翼地站起来，将那盆植物放回原地，“如果你还想继续睡觉，我自己一个人去也行。”

“还睡什么觉！去！现在就去！然后回马德里！”莫德里奇自诩自己一直是个好脾气的人，但在球场上和战场上，他都很容易因为太过认真而动怒，况且还是在被眼前人放了四天鸽子之后的半夜。

*

一路上拉莫斯为莫德里奇大概解释了目标人物的身份，以及他是怎么因为误了火车而改乘飞机在机场“巧遇”他的。而莫德里奇却比较想知道那天那辆迈巴赫到底是谁的。

拉莫斯故作高深地抱着胸没有回答。

但莫德里奇也成功得到了一阵难得的安静。

目标所住的酒店离莫德里奇的不远，当他们抵达的时候，整个酒店似乎都陷入了沉睡，大堂灯光昏暗，他们没费什么力气就避开了大堂经理和前台的视线进入电梯。

“我研究过了，这里的应急通道只能从楼层内部进入，关上之后就没办法从通道里打开。所以我们只能从电梯上楼。”

莫德里奇点了点头，这是一种既防盗又防火的设置，高档酒店尤其是需要本楼层房卡才能刷开电梯的酒店都会配有。他同时也庆幸雇佣兵拉莫斯还算有些特工的自觉，提前勘察了环境，没有拉着他直奔应急通道，爬到十八楼后发现进不去再原路返回——莫德里奇相信拉莫斯做得出来这种事。

“别问我怎么知道的。”拉莫斯神秘地嘿嘿一笑。

莫德里奇觉得自己已经知道他怎么知道的了。

“我们需要快一点。”莫德里奇看了看腕表，已经快两点了，他不知道那个被拉莫斯扔在酒吧马桶上的目标人物什么时候会醒，又什么时候会回来。他们的时间有限。

“没事，不用着急。”拉莫斯抬起房间中的行李箱，将它扔到床上，然后从招摇的花衬衫下的淡黄色西服的屁兜中掏出一根扁铁片，粗暴地撬开了箱子。“不得不说，他的审美和我很像，一样很棒，这也是我们无话不谈的原因之一。”

莫德里奇原本在搜查床头柜，听了他的话，不由得探头去看那箱子，果然很像但并不棒：花衬衫、绿袜子、过分招摇的贝雷帽……

算了算了，莫德里奇赶紧收回目光防止自己变瞎。

“他说他是个卖染发剂的，金色，该死的德国佬最喜欢金发碧眼的造型，所以特别好卖。但他刚从英国惨败而归，你知道为什么吗？”

“你非得说话吗？”沉睡的巴塞罗那一片静谧，拉莫斯的声音在夜里显得十分刺耳，莫德里奇找不到情报而心中烦闷，对拉莫斯也没了好语气。

“哦，我们的小Lukita在压力下会变成一个炸弹！”拉莫斯看向莫德里奇，在昏暗的房间中露出闪亮的白牙。

 **小！**  
**Lukita！**  
**是！**  
**什么鬼！**

莫德里奇瞪大了眼睛对拉莫斯怒目而视，拉莫斯却借着并不明亮的灯光假装自己没看见，兀自说着，“我就不一样了，我在压力下反而会变得更加冷静，更多地用到这里。”拉莫斯指了指自己的脑袋。

莫德里奇反唇相讥：“意思是你平时都没有在用脑子吗？”

拉莫斯没有否认也没有承认，表现得比跳脚的莫德里奇体面多了。“嘿，小Lukita，别紧张，那个人不会回来了，我们有得是时间。”

莫德里奇挠了挠头发，翻起地毯，踩了踩地板，并没有发现暗格，紧接着他转向壁炉想看看那里有没有什么线索。

等等。

莫德里奇难以置信地转身看向拉莫斯，“你刚才说什么？”

“我们有得是时间。”  
“不是，上一句。”  
“别紧张。”  
“下一句！你说他不会回来了？用的是现在完成时？”  
“是啊。”

莫德里奇指着拉莫斯，“你，你，你不会……把他……”  
“是啊！我刚才没告诉你吗？”

莫德里奇一屁股坐在刚被他放平回去的地毯上，“这只是一次截获情报的简单任务，你竟然——算了，好消息是我们确实不用着急了，在服务员来收拾房间之前我们可以一直找。”

“对嘛，这才是我们正常的冷静的Lukita。现在你可以猜猜看为什么那家伙的染发剂在英国卖得不好了吗？”拉莫斯站起来，摸了摸莫德里奇的金色的脑袋，像在鼓励一个刚摔了一跤正在和自己生气的小男孩。

“不知道！”莫德里奇挥开拉莫斯的手，显然他还没有从压力中释放出来。

“因为他到了英国才发现英国人都脱发！哈哈哈哈！是不是很好笑！”

又到了莫德里奇表演听不懂西班牙语的时间。

“不过没想到这个家伙这么会藏东西。”莫德里奇在发呆，拉莫斯嘟嘟囔囔地找遍了房间的里里外外都没有找到那份情报。他甚至把行李箱、床垫、那人留下的西服都划开了。

就在他纳闷的时候，莫德里奇和他同时收到了一条短信。

“目标人物因在登机前因发烧且没注射过黄热疫苗而被拒绝出境，现在还滞留摩洛哥。”

拉莫斯一个字一个字地破译着，而莫德里奇早在他念完之前就揪住了他的衣领，“怪不得哪里都找不到情报，你他妈杀错人了！”

*

“这次任务无功而返卦象上早有预兆：第三十九卦，蹇卦， _筮遇此卦，利西南行，不利东北行，_ 而且三爻上是九： _往蹇，来反。_ ”

莫德里奇看向拉莫斯，拉莫斯显然也没有在听，只等着齐达内收起他的玄学，用他们能听懂的话再讲一遍。

“就是说这次往位于马德里东北方向的巴塞罗那本身就是一个凶兆，而且越是前进就越有危险，所以你们回来了。”

“既然齐祖你已经算出这次行动不会成功，为什么还让我们去？”拉莫斯可不喜欢巴塞罗那，他更不喜欢行动失败。

“也是卦象上说的。”

“好吧。”多么完美的回答，拉莫斯无话可说。

“卢卡，你还适应西班牙的天气吧？”齐达内话锋一转，关心起莫德里奇。

“挺好的。”莫德里奇打量着世界上唯一的玄学大师，听说这位大师在得道之前头发漆黑茂密就像是童话故事中的白雪公主的头发，却也因此遭受到崇尚雅利安人种金发碧眼审美的世人排挤，受尽不公平的待遇。但这个世界就是这样，上帝为你关上了一道门，就会为你开启一扇窗，相比雅利安审美世人更加相信玄学的力量，齐达内因为不可思议的排兵布阵且屡战屡胜，渐渐有了名气，直到得到了一个响彻世界的尊贵称号“齐玄宗”，甚至德国人都想让他职教国家队。但他骨子里还是个浪漫到无可救药的法国人，他想要复国，把从二战战败以来就被德国吞并的法国从泥潭中拯救出来。

“人们说你是献祭了头发获得了力量，是真的吗？”莫德里奇憋了憋，还是没忍住问出了这个他自己都觉得可笑的问题。

“或许是，或许不是。”

哦，这可真是个好回答。

“不过可以肯定的是，玄学使我拥有可以反抗世俗的力量，却也令我没有嘲讽那些曾经因为我的黑发而嘲笑我的人的资本。”

这自嘲让莫德里奇笑了，但他又觉得齐达内有些可怜。

他还想问个问题，却意识到这个问题比刚才那个更加不合时宜。他抬头看向齐达内，齐达内此时也微笑地看着他，眼中充满睿智慈祥的目光，似乎已经洞悉了他想问的问题。

莫德里奇想知道，玄学是否真的可以帮助他们复国——他也有他的故乡，他也有他的理想。

“这正是我们聚集在一起的原因，”齐达内微微颔首，似乎在回答莫德里奇心中的困惑。“你是否看过40年前阿本德森所撰写的《蝗虫成灾》？”

“是禁书，但是——是的我看过。”莫德里奇严肃地点了点头。拉莫斯看了看他们两个不知道他们在说什么。

“书中描绘了二战同盟国胜利，德国败退了的景象。书中说意大利反政府暗杀了墨索里尼，导致轴心国一角的崩塌。”

“喔！真有意思。”拉莫斯吹了声口哨，敷衍地附和——他既没有兴趣阅读小说，也对历史所知甚少。

“你知道阿本德森是怎么写出那本小说的吗？”齐达内在莫德里奇说完故事梗概后发起提问。

“不知道，我只知道当时德国政府立刻将这本书列为禁书，只有大洋彼岸的落基山合众国才有的看。而阿本德森也随即遭到暗杀。”

齐达内点了点头，“我们的先驱从党卫军手中解救了他，并且得知了一个比死亡还令人难以接受的真相。”

莫德里奇屏住呼吸。

“那就是阿本德森在写这本书的时候，每次面临选择，都会用《易经》来替他做决定——德军提早进攻苏联、北非局势恶化、墨索里尼被刺杀、意大利投降……这每一步都是靠占卜算出来的。”

“不！”莫德里奇倒吸一口凉气，书中的世界曾经是他们活下去的动力，书中的美好生活是他们的一生所向，他怎样也没有想到，那些都只是来自随机排列的木片所展示出来的荒诞“神谕”。

“这真荒谬。”连拉莫斯都听不下去了。

“可对于这本书的真实性，先驱们也做了占卜，是 _中孚卦。_ ”齐达内顿了一顿，他看着莫德里奇。  
莫德里奇趔趄着向后退了一步——看起来他并非像他自己对拉莫斯所说的那样不懂占卜，“ _中孚卦……_ ”

“书中所有的一切都是真的。”  
“你想知道玄学为什么可以帮助我们复兴我们的国家？”  
“这就是答案。”

齐玄宗的三连彻底击垮了莫德里奇心中的堡垒。

“卡里姆会去摩洛哥替你们完成这次的任务，他会因此错过季前赛，相对的……”

“好好，他替我背锅，我替他进球，我懂。”拉莫斯冲齐达内比了个“OK”的手势，然后敬了个礼，拉着陷入呆滞的莫德里奇走出齐达内的办公室。

“齐祖很厉害的，相信我不说你也知道，不过我最佩服他的不是他的玄学，而是他在欧洲杯上的头槌。真汉子！而且我悄悄告诉你，内部消息，齐祖下赛季就能拿到执照了，就会立刻升任主帅。”拉莫斯搂着莫德里奇的肩膀，天花乱坠地讲着，莫德里奇却依旧沉浸在被天命打击当中。

“妈的。”直到拉莫斯咒骂出声，莫德里奇才抬头看路，他看见那辆迈巴赫停在皇马体育城外面。

“那车到底是谁的？”莫德里奇一溜小跑回到自己车里，悄悄跟上了那辆再一次接走拉莫斯的车。

*

莫德里奇一直跟到马德里市区的一间酒店，以他北伦敦第一外籍特工的身手，那些个黑衣保镖没有一个人发现他，随即他就看见了一张熟悉的脸。

“杰拉德·皮克？”  
巴塞罗那财团继承人？  
和拉莫斯搞上了？  
那还用他们费尽心思靠踢球打进皇马财团干什么？  
这使一招美人计不就——

但莫德里奇想起他们之前那次失败的任务和拉莫斯有多么的不靠谱，觉得这招大概不太行。一天之内接连受到任务失败、信仰颠覆、被喂狗粮三场打击的莫德里奇决定还是回家好好睡一觉，就在他后退着打算离开楼层的时候，撞到了一个人，还踩了他的脚。

*

“你他妈的五天找了老子两次了，属公狗的吗！”拉莫斯一屁股坐在皮克的高级套房中，还没等他找口水喝，一直没说话的皮克就压了上来。

“欸我艹你慢点！老子坐了一夜的火车，腰都硬了。”拉莫斯被皮克压在沙发里，身体被折成一个直角，疼得他哇哇直叫。

“那你跪过去。”皮克拍了拍拉莫斯的屁股，拉莫斯嘴上骂骂咧咧地却照他的话做了。

*

“对不起，对不起。”莫德里奇赶忙回身道歉。

“没关系，不过没想到你个子这么小，踩人还挺疼。”

我铲人更疼，你想不想试试。莫德里奇本就心情不好，对面的人又没立刻接受他的道歉反而还讽刺他，令他有点不高兴。他抬头怒视那个人，想要用威压强迫他接受自己的歉意，却被那人的长相吸引了注意。

“你的脑门好亮呀。”莫德里奇立刻摇了摇头，颊边的长发也像一对长耳朵一样甩来甩去，“不是，我是说你长得真好看。不是，我是说对不起，对不起踩了你，我太鲁莽了。”

“你是斯拉夫人吗？”那人丝毫没有因为被冒犯到而露出怒意，反而还用莫德里奇格外怀念的母语同他对话。

“你也是吗？”莫德里奇愣愣地看着那个金色头发的大脑门男人。

“抱歉，我只会那一句。”那人露出腼腆又羞涩的笑容，转用德语对莫德里奇说。

“好吧，我是斯拉夫人，你呢？”莫德里奇有一点点失望，也用德语回答他。

“我出生在瑞士，但祖籍是曾经的南斯拉夫联邦人民共和国，克罗地亚族。”

莫德里奇微微张开嘴，傻傻地听着那人用软软的温柔的声音说出久违的自己祖国的名字，心中泛起一股莫名的温暖，“真巧，我也是克罗地亚自治区的。”

“我就说嘛，你的口音很像我爷爷。”

“……”

*

皮克不紧不慢地系上衬衫袖扣子，拉莫斯却还光裸全身着瘫在沙发中懒得起来，“欸你等会再穿裤子啊，再让我看会。”

拉莫斯一向都夸皮克的腿比皮克的屌还够劲儿。

“你快起来吧，我要走了。”

“你走你的呗。”拉莫斯困了，拉莫斯想睡觉。

“这间房中午就要退掉了，与其你睡不到两个小时就起来，不如现在回家。”

“退掉？为什么？”拉莫斯立刻来了精神，疑惑地看向皮克。这间套房是皮克在马德里的长包房，他们每次都在这里打炮。他不明白为什么皮克会把这间房退掉。那他下次来住哪里？

“塞斯克要回来了。”

拉莫斯想了一会儿，才想起皮克说得是谁，“法布雷加斯？那有什么关系，我们有齐祖，而且新来的中场也不比法布雷加斯差。新赛季还不一定谁是冠军！”

皮克皱起眉头居高临下地看向拉莫斯，不知道他是不是在故意装糊涂，“不，你没有搞懂，塞斯克回来了，我们不能再继续这种关系了。”

哦，原来是不会再来马德里了。害他白担心了一下自己的公寓容不容得下这尊大佛。

拉莫斯坐起身，抬头看向皮克，笑着问他，“你在说什么呀？我们什么时候有过关系了？”

皮克一愣，拉莫斯那种仿佛听了什么好笑的笑话般夸张的表情和无所谓的态度着实令他觉得自己这两年的运动量和各类体液都喂了狗，但他竟然不怒反笑，优雅地穿上裤子，“你能这样想再好不过了。”

拉莫斯脸上闪过一丝遗憾，皮克却分不清他到底是在留恋自己还是在留恋自己的大长腿。拉莫斯时常会做一些傻事，还都是那种叫人摸不清头脑的“明明很简单的事情你怎么会办成这样”的傻事，然而更让人摸不清头脑的是，拉莫斯又偶尔会变得睿智且幸运，令人怀疑他到底是真傻还是在装傻。

*

莫德里奇受邀同那个金发男人在酒店大堂旁的咖啡厅里坐了一会儿，得知了那个男人叫做伊万·拉基蒂奇，“真是很典型的克罗地亚名字。”

“刚才是我唐突了。”拉基蒂奇说话有些温吞，很有气质，倒让莫德里奇想起他在英国的那些同事——从事特工行业的同事，不是那些挥汗如雨骂人如家常的运动员同事。

但还没聊两句，就有黑衣人来与拉基蒂奇耳语，莫德里奇推测那和皮克有些关系。

“可以冒昧交换一下手机号码吗？我的同事刚才通知我们马上就要启程了。”

“当然可以，去哪里？”

“巴塞罗那，我是巴塞罗那俱乐部新的一员，司职中场。”

莫德里奇突然眼前一花，他似乎感受到了冥冥之中玄学的力量。

“真是更巧了，我是皇家马德里新引进的10号。”

*

拉基蒂奇礼貌地询问了莫德里奇，要不要介绍皮克给他认识，莫德里奇抚着受到惊吓的胸口说遇到一个国家德比强势劲敌已经够他缓一缓的了，他可不想再碰到一个，而且还是最可怕的那个。

拉基蒂奇体贴地点了点头表示理解，心中却在微笑，刚才在楼道里强迫自己接受道歉的时候明明凶得像只小老虎，现在又装得像只惊疑不定的大兔子。

随后拉基蒂奇便和莫德里奇告别，站在门口等着皮克，并和他一起离开了酒店。莫德里奇又坐了好久都没有等到拉莫斯出来，就取了车自己回家了。

*

拉莫斯躺在套房的床上，皮克是个好床伴，从这张只有一半被睡过的痕迹就能看出来他的睡相很好。与此同时也能看出来他们刚才连床都没能走到就在沙发上滚了起来。多么干柴烈火激情燃烧，转眼间就人去楼空，只剩半张床上依稀残留的皮克的味道还能陪他最后两个小时。

他盯着天花板发呆，但又因为一夜没睡而感到眼睛有些酸，于是他将手臂压在眼睛上，试图缓解酸痛，却在闭眼的瞬间挤出了几滴眼泪。

“唉，我的眼睛是不是出毛病了？这算不算工伤啊？齐祖会给我放假吗？季前赛是不是不用非得进球了？他喜欢法布雷加斯不正是我喜欢他的原因吗？”

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

（2）  
拉莫斯是土生土长的塞维利亚小子，12岁就进入塞维利亚俱乐部青训营，不到18岁就以优异的表现升入一线队，年少有为意气风发，与当时大他两岁同样天赋异禀的安东尼奥·普埃尔塔并称塞维利亚双子星，甚至因为他的长相、尤其是那一头金发十分符合普世审美而被俱乐部高层所偏爱，人人都笑称他为“太子”。

但越是受人喜爱被寄予希望，离开时就越遭人记恨，塞维利亚的小太子突然转会皇家马德里，对塞维利亚的球迷来说简直是晴天霹雳。拉莫斯收到了漫天的谩骂甚至诅咒，还好有普埃尔塔无条件地支持他，甚至都没有问他理由。

而拉莫斯确实也没有什么能够宣之于口的理由。他总不能说他受雇于偶像齐达内，前去马德里拯救法国吧？听起来还不如老子缺钱来得真实。

但被人指着鼻子骂和被人投掷鸡蛋的感觉真的很不好。一直被捧得高高在上的拉莫斯突然跌入泥潭让他明白了这个世界上只有他自己和他的家人最爱他，别人的话好的听听就罢，坏的连听都不要听；对他好的人，他也会回馈他的真心，但与此同时他也不会对别人有所期待，甚至时刻做好了处变不惊地应对背叛——这一点他倒是觉得自己是个合格的特工。

他这般为自己的心竖起防线，却在普埃尔塔意外离世后全线崩塌。狠决的塞维利亚人甚至都不让他为普埃尔塔抬棺，他被推到人群的最外圈，接受着冷嘲热讽与白眼。

“没事的，他们早晚会理解。”卡西利亚斯在夜晚空旷无人的球场中央安慰着躺在一旁用手肘压住眼睛的拉莫斯。

“他们理不理解和我有什么关系？什么都晚了。”拉莫斯想起他被禁止靠近，只能远远地看着普埃尔塔的棺椁被别人抬着缓缓远去，他什么都做不了，他也没有立场做，就像当时他隔着隔离病房的窗户无助地看着病床上昏迷的普埃尔塔时一样渺小无能且对未来充满恐惧。

“别哭了，他都看着呢。”卡西利亚斯将拉莫斯的手拉下来，指了指天，“他知道，这会很痛苦，但他也知道这痛苦会痊愈，而你在心里铭记住他，然后带着他的梦想继续你自己的生活，就是对他最大的纪念。”

拉莫斯红着眼睛，目光顺着卡西利亚斯的手指穿过球场的穹顶望向夜空，恰巧此时有颗流星划过夜空，拉莫斯蓦地坐了起来，凝望了一会儿不知在想些什么，然后重重地点了点头。

见拉莫斯想通了，卡西利亚斯建议他们一起回去，拉莫斯却说还想再看一会儿星空。卡西利亚斯便独自离开。

然后拉莫斯便撞见了来看望新加入国家队的弗朗西斯科·法布雷加斯的皮克。他们只打了一个照面——拉莫斯有意躲闪，因为他此时还红着眼睛吸溜着鼻涕，彷徨脆弱又无助，完全没有平时张扬奔放的样子，所以不想见人，但皮克还是认出了他，并且叫出了他的名字，有些羞涩地拜托他照顾一下才十九岁的法布雷加斯。看起来皮克做足了功课，拉莫斯相信皮克连自己U19的队友名字都记不全，偏偏却记住了法布雷加斯队友的名字。

拉莫斯无意识地点了点头，却在皮克转身的瞬间感到鼻头一酸。其实他和皮克都知道，法布雷加斯并不需要别人特殊照顾，因为法布雷加斯本身就已经是集天才与显赫身份为一身的天之骄子，他并不需要也并不在乎来自国家队普通队友的关怀。但皮克还是拜托了拉莫斯，甚至还充满诚意地握了握拉莫斯的手，而拉莫斯想也不想地答应了——因为心力交瘁的他此时此刻真的很羡慕拥有好朋友关心的感觉。

“对，老子喜欢的，只是那种温情的感觉。无关皮克。可以是任何人。”拉莫斯态度坚决地说服着自己，奋力地从大床中坐起，看了眼时间，头也不回地走出那间承载了他两年有关“温情”的向往和飞蛾扑火般愚行记忆的套房。

*

日子就在一天天地过着，从那个充满了失败、玄学、巧合和缘起缘尽的午后开始，拉莫斯就剪了短发，在五分之一侧脑袋瓜处剃了一道一指宽缝隙，然后将满头的金发整齐地捋到一侧，精神抖擞得不行，迷倒了无数球迷和任务目标。一时间他的任务成功率已经一跃西班牙地区第一，远超快乐行动主义的本泽马。

而莫德里奇的俱乐部生活也过得风生水起，和一代污王伊斯科的较量不分胜负，甚至有的时候他还可以叫伊斯科闭嘴，而更多的时候则是懒得理这帮“愚蠢”的安达卢西亚阳光野人而装作听不懂他们的西班牙语。

不过最近拉莫斯发现莫德里奇时不常地会在更衣室中端着手机傻笑，每逢此时他就会以他从前场回防般灵敏的身手和迅捷的速度冲到莫德里奇身侧想要一窥究竟，却总是看不懂屏幕上的字。

“这是什么语呀？”

“克罗地亚语，其实和德语差不多，你看这个Raketa，”莫德里奇仗着拉莫斯看不懂，干脆将手机凑到他面前，指着发件人的名字，“就是……”

“嘘！”拉莫斯突然用纹满纹身的大花臂捂住了莫德里奇的半张脸和他的嘴——主要是他的嘴，只是莫德里奇的脸太小了，“嘘，临阵通敌你还讲这么大声，小心被当做内鬼！罚喊一万声‘注意态度放尊重’，然后被开除！”

啊？莫德里奇忽闪着他的大眼睛，这次是真没听懂拉莫斯的西班牙语。

“Rakete嘛！我知道啊！火箭的意思，不就是后天半决赛里多特蒙德那个跑很快的小前锋吗？你们之前认识？”拉莫斯放开莫德里奇小声说道。

这都哪跟哪啊？

“你再仔细看看！是Raketa，不是Rakete！”莫德里奇恨不得扼住生活的喉咙让它能够不那么癫狂，使自己能够不这么抓狂。

“生活”却百折不弯，一如既往地践行着自己人生准则——不懂就问：“哦，所以这个Raketa是什么意思呢？”

“是克罗地亚语火箭的意思。”

“你敢不敢再说一遍？”

“呃……”

“我刚才说的有错吗？除了它不是德语而是克罗地亚语以外？”生活就像弹簧，你硬它就强——这就是更衣室中为什么除了莫德里奇外没有人敢招惹拉莫斯的原因——然而你更硬它就会屈服——这就是为什么莫德里奇可以招惹拉莫斯的原因——但当它触底反弹的时候你就惨了——生活会对你还以颜色。

“救命啊！”

这下轮到整个更衣室都假装听不懂莫德里奇蹩脚的西班牙语了。

*

欧洲冠军联赛半决赛首回合，皇家马德里对阵多特蒙德。这是二战结束以来皇家马德里第一次从十六郎脱颖而出。大家都在赞颂齐达内对玄学的体悟和运用。

“明明是我们百分之八十的努力，和齐祖百分之二十的换人功劳！怎么能全都归结于玄学的力量呢！”拉莫斯在上一场四分之一决赛次回合的最后十分钟被换下场，替换上场的迪玛利亚在最后三分钟的时候进了一个球锁定了胜局——葡萄牙捉鬼大师穆里尼奥跑起来跳到了齐达内的身上，亲吻着他光秃秃的头顶，唇语专家解读他当时说的是，“天呐！真灵！借我开开光！”尽管球队晋级让拉莫斯很高兴，但因为他被换下去了球队才赢，这就很尴尬了。

所以这一场的拉莫斯发誓要好好表现！

好好表现的结果就是拉莫斯全程贴身盯防多特蒙德当家中锋罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基，着实令这位波兰中锋无法发挥而恼火。不过中场休息的时候穆里尼奥就批评了拉莫斯不服从他的安排，于是下半场拉莫斯就只能盯球不盯人，倒是让莱万争取到了些机会。

皇家马德里的几位铁血防守球员，佩佩因为伤愈刚刚复出还没进入状态，小年轻瓦拉内经验不足，科恩斯特朗要前压助攻，只剩拉莫斯和赫迪拉两个，赫迪拉刚刚对罗伊斯有过一次犯规，吃到黄牌，不敢冒进，而眼下罗伊斯又拿到了球正准备加速……

当拉莫斯以雷霆万钧之势冲过去的时候，他突然感到身侧有一阵风向他袭来，多年来的雇佣兵经验让他的警觉性很高，他下意识地弯了下腰，便感到一股巨大的力量将他从自己的跑动路线上撞飞了出去。

当拉莫斯终于意识到自己是被人在无球状态下顶飞出去时，他已经在地上滚了好几圈了。而原本他想要抢断的罗伊斯却轻松灵动地绕过了他，向着禁区如火箭一般飞速跑去。

我草泥马的波兰雇佣兵！都他妈是雇佣兵要不要这么凶残呀！拉莫斯下意识地捂着膝盖在草地上趴着不动装受伤严重，试图引起裁判的同情，但突然又觉得他被撞到的是腰，现在改揉腰是不是有点晚？

从威斯特法伦球场黑黄之墙中传来的可怕呼嚎灌进拉莫斯的耳膜，似乎是在抗议他的拖延时间。拉莫斯听到裁判终于吹了哨，然后就感到莫德里奇跑过来蹲在他的身旁，问他有没有事，他小声地要求莫德里奇给他揉揉腰，莫德里奇憋着笑拍了他的屁股，起身与裁判交涉，但因为他被撞倒的位置在中圈附近，因此莱万只得了张黄牌，并没有其他。最终这场比赛在拉莫斯带伤坚持下结束于3:1。

“输得不多，而且还有一粒客场进球，我们次回合肯定可以赢回来！”作为队长的卡西利亚斯这场没有上，他在归程的大巴上这样激励大家。

*

“恭喜啊！快请客！你们赢了皇马！你死定了！”马尔科·罗伊斯在更衣室里一打开手机就看到了好友厄齐尔的来电，接通后立刻将手机拿远，果不其然，厄大眼不仅眼睛大，嗓门也大，声音穿透过手机，甚至盖过兴奋的更衣室的喧闹，让罗伊斯听得清清楚楚。

“为什么死定了？”马尔科按小听筒的声音。

“你知不知道托尼下赛季要去西班牙？”厄齐尔神秘兮兮地也压低了声音，“你猜是不是去皇家马德里！”

“……他为什么不去巴塞罗那？不是，他为什么要去西班牙？”最近罗伊斯为了备战欧冠，很久没有和好朋友们好好聚一聚了，一些消息也不是很灵通。

“那你见面直接问他咯，你还没有感谢我对你的祝贺！我是不是第一个祝贺你的？”

“那我也见面感谢你咯！什么时候约？”罗伊斯满身大汗，黏得难受，便把衣服脱了，裸着上半身坐在自己的柜子前。

“嗯——”厄齐尔那边迟疑了一下，“斋月到了，约吃饭的话就得太阳落山后……”

“太阳落山后托尼就要睡觉了！”

“那我，我可以不吃饭。你们吃，我看着。”

“……”罗伊斯搞不懂厄齐尔为什么这么虔诚，但他尊重厄齐尔的信仰。“那我们就不吃饭，找一天去你家怎么样。”

“来吧，随时欢迎！”厄齐尔的家和罗伊斯的就隔了两条马路，而托尼·克罗斯则远在慕尼黑。

“你约托尼吧，他明天客场回来应该有时间，我去洗澡了。”

“最——后——一个问题！”厄齐尔夸张地大叫，生怕罗伊斯挂掉电话，“你为什么没和你的波兰老九一同庆祝进球？你们吵架了？”

罗伊斯听后愣了一下，并没有回答就挂断了电话，他心想着自己这个从小一起长大的好友真是心细如发，光是通过电视转播就能发现自己的不对劲。

但他并不想在比赛刚刚取得胜利的高兴劲儿上提起这事，更不想在莱万多夫斯基一直偷偷看他的更衣室中提起这件事。

于是他瞪了莱万一眼，甩起一条毛巾走进了浴室。

*

两只金发碧眼的纯种雅利安羊驼和一只汲水的大眼鲷鱼坐没坐相地瘫在沙发中，沙发的主人胡乱按着遥控器，漫无目的地换着台。

三个人谁也没有吃摆在茶几上的零食——尽管他们三个都非常想吃，但两个因为接下来还有比赛不能吃零食，没有比赛的那个则是因为教义什么都不能吃。

羊驼一号决定打破这诡异的沉默：“听说你下赛季要去西班牙？”

“对，皇家马德里。”

“为什么不是巴塞罗那？我在那里有熟人，拉基蒂奇，不知道你有没有印象，我的前队友，也才去了一个赛季，人不错，还可以照顾你。”厄齐尔凑过来问道。

羊驼二号摇了摇头，“我就是不想被人照顾，才想去一个远一点的地方，这是我选择西班牙的原因。而巴塞罗那体系太完整了，想要融入进去很难，而一旦融入进去就会更难脱身，所以我才选择皇家马德里，最近几个赛季他们的成绩一直都在上升。”

“上一场还不是输给我们。”罗伊斯不服气地扭动着身体，“你可以来多特蒙德啊，我看克洛泽能不能管到我这来。”

“算了吧，你都没断奶呢！”厄齐尔适时地插话揭露罗伊斯的老底。

“多特蒙德还是太近了，就像当年你选择门兴而不是沙尔克一样。”克罗斯的话帮罗伊斯挽回了些颜面，以免厄齐尔在自己家里被人压死。

罗伊斯的家族历代都生活在多特蒙德市，在十九世纪三十年代，因为多特蒙德市底下发现了丰沛的煤矿储量，靠卖地及兴办煤钢工厂而崛起，到了罗伊斯父亲这一代新型能源逐渐取代煤炭，鲁尔区的矿场也面临关闭，但他的父亲早有先见之明，投资了其他行业，因此依旧可以牢牢掌握着多特蒙德俱乐部，罗伊斯从小喜爱踢球，他的父亲便将他送入青训，一路直升上一线队。罗伊斯以为自己天赋异禀，披荆斩棘，他的父亲却在一次罗伊斯炫耀自己的奖杯时说漏了嘴：若是没有他的嘱托，那些教练才不会照拂他，若他不是罗伊斯家唯一的儿子，俱乐部的高层才不会选择签约他。这给罗伊斯带来了不小的打击，于是他连夜离家出走，联系了厄齐尔帮他买了假的身份证明，更名换姓加入了门兴俱乐部想要证明他父亲的话是错的。

因此他很懂克罗斯想要逃离过度保护的想法。

“现在该你了，老实交代，你和波兰老九怎么了？”厄齐尔锲而不舍地关心着好友的私生活。

罗伊斯猝不及防地被提起这个问题，噎了一下，才缓缓皱起眉头，似乎下定了很大决心才将憋在心里的秘密说了出来，“他要去拜仁了。”

“不会吧！”厄齐尔捂住嘴惊呼——他原本以为是罗伊斯挑到了莱万什么细枝末节的小错，公主病发作借题发挥，向莱万表面上生气其实是撒娇讨要好处呢，却没想到这次竟然是罗伊斯吃瘪。

“合同我都看见了。”罗伊斯低下头，连他金色的头发都跟着没精打采地垂下来。

“那又怎么样，大不了异地恋嘛，又不是你当年死皮赖脸追他，觉得什么困难都可以克服的时候啦？现在追到手了怎么反而畏畏缩缩起来？”

“那时候是我错了，不顾一切地往上冲，没有考虑过他的感受。现在既然在一起了，当然要想得多一些，他向往那里，渴望成功，想成为天空中令人瞩目的太阳，我自然不能拦他。”

“诶，怎么能这么说呢？你喜欢他又没有错。”

“他想去拜仁也没有错。”

“既然你都想得这么透彻了，觉得他没错你为什么还不理他？”

“因为我不知道该如何面对他，如果他不是一切，那就什么都不是。”

厄齐尔摇了摇头，看了眼窗外，太阳已经完全落下去了，急忙抄起堆满薯片的大碗狂塞进嘴里，“没事，分了也好，我有大把的优质男孩子等着介绍给你。”

罗伊斯本想问厄齐尔为什么一直不喜欢莱万，但想了想或许以后这个答案就没有意义了，便只是苦笑了一下没有接话。

“噗——瞎了！”厄齐尔塞了满嘴的零食，望向窗外的时候，看到莱万和克洛泽分别站在落地窗两旁向屋里张望，顿时感受到了单身狗的悲哀，“门口有两个变态，你们两个去解决一下！”厄齐尔一边一脚，踹了两只金毛羊驼。

昏昏欲睡的克罗斯从沙发中爬了起来，都忘记了自己的外套，就去拉门，克洛泽则趁机向里面的厄齐尔挥了挥手就算对房子主人打过招呼了，便拉着克罗斯走进车里，厄齐尔好像还听见了克洛泽问克罗斯冷不冷。

真是个操心的老人家。

“你呢？也有人来接你了，要走赶紧走，我要做礼拜了。”厄齐尔看罗伊斯没有起来的意思，又推了他一下，罗伊斯还是装死不动，厄齐尔叹了口气，“不走就去把门给我关上。”然后转身上楼，留给罗伊斯一个安静的空间。

罗伊斯又磨蹭了一下，偷偷看向门外，见莱万还是没有走，只能爬起来去和他说清楚——原本他们也该说清楚，只不过罗伊斯没有想到这一天会来得这么快。

“你来干什么？”罗伊斯强打起精神，装作和平时一样的凶巴巴的语气。

“来接你。”莱万向罗伊斯伸出手。

“我家就在隔壁街，用得着你接吗？”罗伊斯没去看莱万的眼睛，但是他知道莱万此时灰兰色的大眼睛里一定充满了疑惑和受伤。

“你怎么了？是不是因为上一场我没有大四喜拉开差距而为次回合担忧？”莱万上前了一步，想摸一摸罗伊斯的金毛，像平时一样给他一点安慰。罗伊斯却向后仰了一下躲开了。

“诶哟！”却没想到脑袋磕在了门框上。

这下莱万更有借口搂住罗伊斯给他揉揉脑袋，罗伊斯挣了挣却又有点不舍得。他吸溜了下鼻子，嗅了嗅莱万身上的味道，心想着大概以后都闻不到了——他不舍得却又没办法放下矜持，他想让莱万不要走却想不出两全的方法。

他很委屈，明明他还是个需要莱万来照顾生活的“没断奶”的孩子，实际上却是他每次都想得比较多。

“我们分手吧。”罗伊斯推开莱万，没有敢去看他的眼睛，转身就跑进了厄齐尔的房子并且拍上了门。

罗伊斯靠在门边惊魂未定，还在做着心理防线：若是莱万不走，或者莱万拍门质问，他一定要假装听不见。

但是门外却再无声息。

罗伊斯滑坐在墙角，嘲笑自己的自作多情。

*

拉莫斯有点想睡，但他的腰还是很疼，怎么坐着都不舒服，他感觉大巴车开了很久都没有到机场，他的队友都因为输了球没什么心情说话，车厢内除了空调发出的嗡鸣与轮胎摩擦公路的声音外，几乎没有其他声音。拉莫斯将自己的洗漱包垫在腰和座椅中间试图缓解一些疼痛。

就在他将要睡着的时候，手里一直握着的手机响起短信提示音，拉莫斯没想管它，那边却连续发了很多条。拉莫斯被扰得有些烦，点开来看看到底是哪个不开眼的混蛋。

“输了吧！”  
“还是同一个人的帽子戏法！你这后卫怎么当的！”  
“腿折了没有啊？是不是偷偷哭啦？”  
“小瘸子拉莫斯，哭唧唧塞尔吉奥。”

“你妈的你是不是找抽！信不信老子找人把你的腿卸了！正好等老子飞回马德里可以赶上做移植手术。”

“你抽我来啊！”看到这句话，拉莫斯有些可耻的心跳加速。换作从前，这句话预示着一场“大战”的开始，而现在，拉莫斯有些疑惑，皮克是不是忘了他们已经没有关系了。

“法布雷加斯还没回来吗？”拉莫斯也不知道自己是为什么突然提起情敌——他可能都没资格将法布雷加斯视为情敌——也许是为了提醒自己不要再抱有幻想，也许是恶心皮克让他注意身份——这令他心底浮出些报复的快感。

可过了好久那边都没有回复，就像你卯足了力气起跳争顶，想将球狠狠地顶入门线，却连皮球的边都没碰上一般令人失望。于是拉莫斯便将手机调成静音之后扔在了包里不再去看它。

上了飞机之后，他立刻找到了自己的位子坐下，蒙上头准备睡觉，朦胧中，他好像听到卡西利亚斯或者是莫德里奇中的谁来拍了拍他问他怎么了，而他没有回应。飞机起飞后，他似乎做了个光怪陆离的梦，梦中他看到自己成为了皇家马德里的队长，并且亲自举起大耳朵杯，身旁的莫德里奇笑得像只小兔子，肩膀上还披着一面他从没见过的国旗，不仅如此，他们每个人的衣服上都写了个数字“13”——拉莫斯搞不清楚这个十三到底是个不吉利的预兆还是他们得了第十三冠？可他们现在连十冠都没有拿到——真是一个荒诞离奇的梦。画面一转，他又变成了西班牙国家队的队长，穿着蓝色的训练服手中拿着一件写着“皮克，100”的西班牙队服，被皮克疏远又不失礼貌地揽着肩膀合照。他同样不知道那意味着什么，是未来，还是梦魇。

拉莫斯一觉醒来，一时间不知道自己身在何处，但他心中有个信念，那绝不是未来，西班牙国家队不可能会让一个非加泰人当队长，皇家马德里也没可能在他和莫德里奇仅有的几年职业生涯末期一口气拿四个欧冠冠军。

“在未来没有到来之前，不要放弃去相信。”一个充满智慧的声音从拉莫斯头上传来，拉莫斯这才发现自己不知道什么时候已经侧躺在了飞机的联排座椅上，头还枕着别人的腿。他抬起头，发现是齐达内，他有些不解，似乎在纳闷齐达内怎么知道他在想什么。

而齐达内只是高深莫测又带着些许慈祥地冲他微笑。然后摸着他的头发，让他再睡一会儿。

拉莫斯还想问些什么，却又莫名其妙地陷入了沉睡。

这一次他没有再梦到“未来”，而是梦到了过去。他看见几年前的自己躲在国家队更衣室中看皮克打电话，想也知道是打给初到阿森纳的法布雷加斯——二战战败后英国的经济发展得很慢，即使阿森纳已经是英国最大的俱乐部，依旧也比不上巴塞罗那，皮克无论如何也想不明白为什么从小就养尊处优的法布雷加斯会自甘堕落到去英国，因此一开始他们吵得很厉害，后来又冷战了很长一段时间。现在皮克屈尊降贵地主动给法布雷加斯打电话，只因为他终于进了国家队，而且还在首秀上就进了一个球。他急于找法布雷加斯分享喜悦，但拉莫斯看皮克的表情，似乎电话那端的法布雷加斯并不怎么激动，也没怎么恭喜皮克。

皮克气急败坏地挂上电话扔了出去，拉莫斯假装刚刚拐进更衣室，装作被吓了一跳，皮克看到他愣了一下，怒气冲冲地就要走出去。二人擦肩的瞬间，拉莫斯似乎鼓起了勇气，一把拉住皮克的胳膊，“嘿，大个子，你今天进了球，晚上我们给你庆祝一下啊？”

皮克本想拒绝——他不屑于与贫民一起鬼混在嘈杂混乱的酒吧里，但他转念一想，他刚从法布雷加斯那里受了一肚子的气，正好可以藉由晚上的派对发泄发泄，于是鬼使神差地答应了。

傍晚，连拉莫斯自己都不记得的某个地下酒吧，伴着昏暗的蓝紫色电子光和难听的黑人音乐，拉莫斯端着一大扎啤酒缓缓走向皮克。

“年长”一些的拉莫斯知晓接下来会发生什么，他想要抬手拦住“年轻”的自己，阻止他再这样傻下去，但他的手抬不起来，他的声音被酒吧的音乐盖过。他眼看着年轻的自己走到皮克身边，问他为什么首秀就能进球还这么不高兴，然后根本没有等皮克回答，就吻上了皮克，问他想不想换个地方高兴高兴。

皮克则一把拉住拉莫斯的长发，将他的头拽得向后仰过去，面色不善地看着拉莫斯。

“年长”的拉莫斯知道后来的事，皮克是个温柔的情人——这也是自始至终他都沦陷其中的原因——技术好，尺寸好，睡相也好，除了不爱他以外，没有什么不好的。

“年轻”的拉莫斯笑着伸手盖住皮克揪着他头发的手，不怀好意地对他说，“还好老子已经把头发剪了，这下看你抓什么。”

拉莫斯突然就醒了，他的第一个梦始于荒诞，终于现实；他的第二个梦却基于现实，惊醒于荒谬。他摸着自己剪短的头发，分不清到底哪些是真的，哪些又是假的。

“你醒啦？正好我腿都麻了，你能不能起来？”莫德里奇的声音从头上传来。

“怎么是你？齐祖呢？”

“一直是我啊，齐祖在前面商务舱。”莫德里奇托着拉莫斯的头，帮他坐起来，“你的腰好点了么？”

拉莫斯点了点头，更加迷惑他到底是从什么时候睡着的，一切都那么真实，又处处透着诡异。

“你掐掐我，我觉得我没醒。”

“我干脆把你扔出去得了。”莫德里奇瞪了他一眼，站起身，直一直他被拉莫斯枕麻了的腿，留拉莫斯一个人在那里发傻。

*

莱万多夫斯基秘密从拜仁慕尼黑俱乐部的办公区走出来，迎面碰到了托尼·克罗斯。

“嗨！”莱万露出他那波兰式的腼腆笑容。

“好巧，来谈判？”托尼·克罗斯双手插在兜里，装作随意路过，也装作并不知道莱万已经签好了合同。

“嗯，其实我……你是不是已经知道了？马尔科告诉你的？”莱万多夫斯基在那一日罗伊斯向他提了分手之后，就再没联系上罗伊斯，连厄齐尔都不接他电话，无奈他只能每天将自己的行程都告诉罗伊斯，并且也在前一天的晚上坦白了他要签约拜仁，他希望罗伊斯能给他一些反应，却依旧如同石沉大海，连一丝涟漪都没有激起。

克罗斯摇了摇头。他就是来看一看罗伊斯说得是不是真的。显然，罗伊斯说得是真的，做得也是对的。

“嗯……托尼，你能不能联系上马尔科？”

“怎么了？你们吵架了？”托尼·克罗斯虽然是罗伊斯的好朋友，但因为常年在慕尼黑，因此莱万同他并不熟，仅有的几次聚会，克罗斯也都不怎么说话，都是厄齐尔和罗伊斯拉着他叽叽喳喳。因此莱万也拿不准克罗斯到底知道多少，会不会帮他带话，又会不会像厄齐尔一样对他敌意深重。

“我确实已经和拜仁签约了，踢完欧冠决赛和德国杯就会离开。”

克罗斯似乎并不惊讶，只是点了点头，“你想让我和马尔科说？”

“不，我想自己告诉他，但是他现在不接我电话也不回我短信。”

“你为什么要加入拜仁？”克罗斯没有答应莱万的请求，转而问了他一个尖锐的问题。

莱万原以为身在拜仁的克罗斯可以感同身受，多特蒙德虽然很强，但拜仁才是德国最棒的俱乐部，也是欧洲最棒的俱乐部，进入拜仁就能得到更多的资源，这对于土生土长的德国人来说或许并不算什么，但他是波兰血统，从小就受尽德国人的歧视，他想要变强，想要掌握更多的东西，“有变成太阳的念头，很自不量力吗？”

“你从来没有把这些话对马尔科说过对不对？”

“他不会理解。”

“梅苏特一直不喜欢你的原因并不是看出你有野心，而是因为你从不对马尔科说心里话。马尔科从小在象牙塔里长大，衣食无忧受尽宠爱，因此他骄傲、自信有时候甚至有些蛮横，这都很正常，但这些也并不妨碍他有一颗善良的心，他会关心他人，他会认真踢球，他会付出真心，而你从来没有认真去看他，一昧地认为他‘不会理解’，将他视作无理取闹的孩子。其实他比你通知他的更早知道你要离开，却什么都没说。”

听了克罗斯的话，莱万愣在原地，罗伊斯早就知道？却什么都没说？那么这才是罗伊斯提出分手的理由？并不是什么无理取闹，而是因为看不到“一个从不关心自己想法的男朋友”和自己的未来？莱万顿时如坠冰窖浑身冰冷。

就在这时，克罗斯看到克洛泽在楼梯处向他招手，示意他看一下手机，克罗斯这才发现他将手机放了静音，而厄齐尔已经打了十好几个电话给他了。

“怎么了？”

“罗伊斯叔叔病危了，而我在踢客场，你能不能回去多特蒙德一下？”

“我这就回去。”克罗斯看了眼失魂落魄的莱万，决定还是将这件事告诉他，或许他的好朋友的爱情能够因此得到转机。

*

莱万以他在球场上千里奔袭的速度冲进罗伊斯父亲的病房时，吓了罗伊斯一跳，他以为进来的会是父亲企业里的下属，或者是自家的佣人，没想到猝不及防地看见了莱万的脸。

莱万气喘吁吁地扶着门也看着他。

一瞬间，罗伊斯所有的心理建设都在突如其来的变故与对莱万的依依不舍中溃不成军，他扑向莱万，将所有的泪水都留在他的怀中，又故作坚强地不想让莱万看见。

尽管从头到尾罗伊斯都没有说一句想让莱万留下来陪他的话，但莱万紧紧地抱着他，下定决心，要留在多特蒙德，留在他的小火箭身边。

*

与皇家马德里的次回合多特尽管输了，但由于总分优势他们还是打入了决赛，罗伊斯喜极而泣，将原本跪在地上庆祝的莱万多夫斯基压倒在草坪上，当着伯纳乌上万的皇马球迷炫耀他的喜悦。

而莱万却心事重重，他同拜仁的解约进行得并不顺利，拜仁高层知道了老罗伊斯的事后，认为这可能是对多特蒙德集团的一次重大考验，前途未卜的集团承受不住当家巨星的转会绯闻和天价违约金，因此他们想要趁机打击一下多特蒙德集团，或者落一笔巨额赔偿。

再后来，他们决赛败给了拜仁，雪上加霜的是老罗伊斯也没能熬过那个夏天。因此直到拜仁慕尼黑的官网上宣布莱万转会之时，莱万都没有勇气告诉罗伊斯他不得不离开多特蒙德。

也因此他们的分别连一声体面的再见都没有说。


	3. Chapter 3

（3）  
距齐达内正式接掌皇家马德里帅印已经过去一个半赛季了，齐达内正摩拳擦掌地准备在冬窗的时候购买一位葡萄牙天才巨星以完成自己宏图霸业的最后一块拼图。

但卦象上似乎结果并不会如他所愿：

“ _恒卦_ ，本属中上卦，怎奈阴爻在阳位， _浚恒，贞凶，无攸利。_ ”

整个球队已经习惯了齐达内每天训练开始前的公开卜卦，尽管他们有的人听不懂，有的人不屑听，但都表现得虔诚且认真。

本泽马却不一样，他捅了捅拉莫斯的腰，在他耳边说，“什么意思？是不是没戏了？”

拉莫斯老神在在地坐在地上，盘着腿，拈着手指，摆了一个古老的东方佛祖冥想时的姿势，并不理会他。

本泽马碰了壁，摸摸头，咂咂嘴，转向莫德里奇，刚要开口，便感到一束犀利的目光从齐达内的方向向他射来，于是立刻就地一坐，学起拉莫斯的姿势同样打起坐来。

“好了，就这样吧，成了是奇迹，不成是天意。”齐达内终于放过了他们，宣布训练开始。

这个赛季结束的时候，葡萄牙人转会意大利豪门AC米兰，终于同他的爱人共舞意甲。

而就在他转会的前几天，皇家马德里刚刚战胜了AC米兰获得了第十座欧冠冠军奖杯。

而三年过去，莫德里奇终于意识到了当初见面时，拉莫斯所说的他“越是压力大的时候，反而会变得更加冷静，更多地用到这里”的意思，原来他指的“那里”不是脑子，而是头。正是他的那粒关键性头球逆转了整个局势。

赛后莫德里奇狠狠地亲吻了一脸莫名其妙依旧傻兮兮的英雄拉莫斯的头顶。

“哼，玄学的胜利而已，有什么了不起的。”有只幼稚又好胜的蠢熊锲而不舍地骚扰着佛系拉莫斯。

“是啊，没什么了不起的，最多就是赢你们两次，主场一次，客场一次。”拉莫斯闹不明白皮克这种隔三差五地骚扰他一次，然后撩完就跑的行为到底出于什么心理。如果只是对于一只西乙球队通过十年的努力，又在近五年通过玄学的加持逐渐成为一个可以和巴塞罗那并称西甲双雄，且逐渐对得起“国家德比”称号比赛的球队队长的敌意，这骚扰也有点过于频繁了。

但若是出于别的，又有点牵强。

拉莫斯有时候甚至想请齐达内帮他算一算，这是不是什么烂桃花卦，就是那种既让人牵肠挂肚，又让人恨不得揍上一顿的那种烂桃花。也是那种俱乐部死敌，国家队比肩的最熟悉的陌生烂桃花。

虽然嘴上嘟囔着皮克有病，但拉莫斯还是每条都认真回复他，搜肠刮肚地想着完美回击的话语，又战战兢兢地想着不能说得太过让皮克生气而不再回复他。

拉莫斯讨厌这样的自己。更讨厌未知目的的皮克。

“还不是没有联赛冠军！”

“哦！谢谢你再一次提醒了我，我们接连两次打败了联赛冠军。太开心了！”

皮克没再回复拉莫斯，拉莫斯也习惯了，况且欧洲杯前的国家队集训就在眼前，他马上就能见到皮克了。

还有法布雷加斯。

拉莫斯整理了一下表情，带上墨镜，下车。

*

相比西班牙国家队的剑拔弩张，德国队从选拔开始就充满波诡云谲，拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇在西甲混得再风生水起，也还是敌不过拜仁体系及雅利安血统，他们连大名单都进不去。

“就当是放假咯。”其实不进也好，斯拉夫人和瑞士人本就不觉得自己应该为德国效力。莫德里奇更是因为得了一个任务而不得不在赛季结束后回一趟萨格勒布。“你要不要和我去看看故土？亚得里亚海很美哦。”莫德里奇怂恿着坐在一旁戴着墨镜陪他一起看网球比赛的拉基蒂奇。

“这算是约会邀请吗？”拉基蒂奇凑到莫德里奇耳边，小声问着。

“不算！只能算是三年克罗地亚语教学阶段性成果验收考试。”莫德里奇故作正直地目视前方，但前方球场已经进入了休息时间，并没有人在场内比赛。莫德里奇视线落了个空，一时不知道看向哪里。

“真是个严格的老师呢。”拉基蒂奇看着莫德里奇的耳朵尖慢慢变红，得意地坐正，却将一只胳膊搭在了莫德里奇身后的椅背上。

莫德里奇立刻像只受惊的兔子坐直了身体，保持后背与椅背能有一掌距离。

一场网球下来，保持这个姿势的莫德里奇觉得自己可能比场上击球的选手还累，拉基蒂奇偏偏还要拉着他在沿街的公园里乱逛。

拉基蒂奇一只手揪着莫德里奇的袖子，一只手竟然在玩手机，看都不看莫德里奇，这令莫德里奇十分生气。

“你在做什么呢？”莫德里奇决定不顾早就被他忘在天边的英国礼仪，学着安达卢西亚野人的样子偷窥拉基蒂奇的手机。

就在此时拉基蒂奇刚巧收起了手机，笑意盈盈地看着莫德里奇，“机票已经订好了，我们后天出发吧。”

“啊？你刚才就在订机票？”

“不止，还有酒店，为了感谢我严格又尽职的克罗地亚语老师，我决定全程偕同包吃包住。”

“让我猜猜，你一定只订了一间房间。”

被戳中小心思的拉基蒂奇面色一红，急忙解释：“如果你觉得……”

“我觉得挺好。”莫德里奇打断了拉基蒂奇的解释，拉基蒂奇光亮的额头上都泛出了汗珠，莫德里奇心中暗笑，这个家伙真是有贼心没贼胆，做都做了却还是会忐忑。

拉基蒂奇小心翼翼地看着莫德里奇的脸色，生怕他是在说反话。

“如果你的克罗地亚语讲得不好，你就准备睡地板吧，我觉得挺好。”莫德里奇背过身去偷笑，却被壮起胆子的拉基蒂奇又扭了过来：

“那如果我说得还算不错呢？”

莫德里奇看着他，眸中精光流转，嘴角微微带笑并不说话。

拉基蒂奇似乎受到了蛊惑，低下头，缓缓贴近莫德里奇。

莫德里奇眨了眨眼睛，温柔缓慢却有力道地撑开了拉基蒂奇，“我还没有验收你的成绩，你就这么急于讨要奖励了？”

“Volim te——”拉基蒂奇的话再一次被莫德里奇打断，他伸手按住了拉基蒂奇低声诉说着情意的唇瓣。

拉基蒂奇被莫德里奇捂着嘴，纳闷地盯着他，莫德里奇轻轻摇了摇头，“你还不够了解我呢。不要轻易许下誓言。”

拉基蒂奇从莫德里奇的眼中读出许多，有认真，有希冀，有坦白，还有意味不明的其他感情，“那么，卢卡，我可以开始了解你了吗？”三年间，拉基蒂奇频频示好，莫德里奇却都将这个距离保持得不远不近。停留在比国家德比对手更亲密，比语言师生更默契，却又比情侣略疏远的距离上。拉基蒂奇被莫德里奇吸引，却正如莫德里奇所说，他并不了解莫德里奇，他对于莫德里奇的了解仅仅比记者多一点点：比如他喜欢吃洒了很多柠檬汁的烤鱼，比如他喜欢喝危地马拉的黑咖啡，比如他会在伯纳乌球员通道的另一侧在自己向他伸出手的时候接住他的手同他耳语只是为了气一气塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。他有时很精明，又有时有点糊涂，但却时时刻刻保持神秘。拉基蒂奇屡次想要了解他，都被他礼貌地拒绝。

“你允许我进一步了解你了吗？”拉基蒂奇有得是时间与耐心，只要莫德里奇不是转身就跑，他就有信心抓住这只狡猾又警惕的兔子。

良久，莫德里奇轻微地点了点头。

*

拉莫斯拉着行李箱走到国家队下榻的宾馆，作为队长，哈维·埃尔南德兹站在大堂迎接了他，并且恭喜了皇家马德里获得了欧冠冠军。

拉莫斯也职业性地报以假笑，和哈维交换了贴面吻，恭喜哈维他们拿到了双冠王。皮克在一旁哼哼唧唧地讽刺他们两个虚伪。

拉莫斯继续保持着微笑，假装刚看到皮克，发出一声惊呼，上前握了握他的手，和他看似用力实则敷衍地抱了抱，在随队摄影师的镜头中留下一张一切都看起来很和睦的抓拍照片。而拉莫斯其实伏在皮克肩膀上小声说道，“和你拥抱真令人作呕，但是闭上眼，想想西班牙，就忍过去了。”

你大爷的拉莫斯！

皮克自然跳脚，尾随着拉莫斯走进他的房间。

“你跟着我干什么？”拉莫斯将自己最喜爱的小音箱从怀里掏出来放在桌子上，回头看向皮克。

“幼稚。”皮克瞥了眼那个音箱，露出不屑的表情。

拉莫斯嘟囔了一句神经病，便不再理他开始整理自己的衣服。

“哦对了，这是送给你的。”拉莫斯从箱子的角落刨出一个小玩意儿，转身扔给皮克，皮克仔细一看，是只威尔士红龙挂坠，挂坠上还多栓了一个迷你的欧冠奖杯。

怕不是想气死皮克。

“真丑，难道每个人都有吗？”皮克先抨击了拉莫斯的审美，才问出他真正想知道的问题。

“当然了。除了伊斯科他们，他们自己买了。”

“哼！”

听到皮克不爽的哼声，拉莫斯又转过头看向他，不明白他有什么不满的，“不过只有你的上面有欧冠奖杯。”

“哦！”皮克突然高兴起来，不过又立刻板起脸来，“你别得意，这次是你们狗屎运，下赛季还是我们巴塞罗那的天下。”

“嘿，那可说不好，法布雷加斯不是又要走了吗？而我们的中场又添了生力军。话说你怎么当人家男朋友的，连个人都留不住。”

“哦哟哟，又轮到连男朋友都没有的人来指手画脚了？”皮克被戳了痛脚，言辞变得更加尖锐。

“谁说Sese没有男朋友！”

“是谁？卡西利亚斯？托雷斯？还是那个小个子莫……莫德里克？”看吧，皮克就是记不住无关紧要的人的名字，不仅记不住，想象力还格外丰富，“那个小个子满足得了你吗？你不会在床上把他压死吧。”

“他现在活得好好的就可以证明，他只是看起来小，其实比你给劲多了。外强中干的长腿怪。”

“你！”皮克原本只是瞎说，没想到拉莫斯竟然承认了，气急败坏之下一把将拉莫斯拽起来扔进床里。

“草尼玛的皮克！”拉莫斯一下子弹起来，避开了皮克扑上来的动作，但正如拉莫斯所说，皮克腿很长，拉莫斯还是被他的腿顺势带倒。

两个人在床上扭打起来，后来又滚到地上，拉莫斯的肩膀磕到椅子腿，失去力道了几秒，皮克正是利用这几秒，将拉莫斯的双手用拉莫斯绑行李箱的整理带绑了起来。

“你他妈放开我！”拉莫斯双手被绑在身后，趴在床上，使劲扭着头看向皮克，皮克却抱着胸欣赏了一下拉莫斯挣扎的样子，然后竟然就这样丢下他离开了。

草！还顺走了他的房卡。

拉莫斯有种不祥的预感，这个傻大个不会把他在巴塞罗那所有国家队队友都叫来欣赏他现在的样子吧，如果是这样，他就杀了他。

但拉莫斯显然低估了皮克的想象力和行动力，当他再一次看到皮克鬼鬼祟祟地钻进他的房间，并且手中还拿着眼罩和皮鞭，他就不禁敞开了嗓子大骂：

“杰拉德·皮克！你他妈国家队集训带这些干他妈什么！”

“嘘嘘！安静点，你想叫得全楼都听见吗？”

“我拜托你要点脸吧！你他妈干什么呢？”

“干你啊。”

“你是不是有病！法布雷加斯呢？他不能满足你吗？”拉莫斯翻了个身面向皮克，皱着眉头质问他，果然他看见皮克面色一沉。

“塞斯克很好，你提他做什么？怎么了？几天没干你装起清高了？还是你现在有别的金主了要守身如玉？不是给钱就能上了吗？”

“艹你的皮克！”拉莫斯伸脚狠狠踹了皮克，却被皮克握住脚腕。

“你忘了？你当时是怎么说的？”皮克提醒着拉莫斯，那一晚在酒吧里，拉莫斯吻上来，被皮克揪住头发带开，阴沉地问他想要什么。

拉莫斯笑着盖住皮克施暴的手，说“我想要你”。

可能是酒精的作用，也可能是皮克一如既往的想当然，他们的关系就开始于一场皮克所认为的“交易”。事后皮克甩了一摞钱给他，拉莫斯忍着腰酸在床上将散落的钱一一收好归拢成叠，然后又甩了回去。

“我当然没忘，我说你的大脑没有你的大屌好用！老子他妈的从来不是为了钱！”

但皮克后来问他，究竟想要什么的时候，拉莫斯却回答不上来。他想要他的关心，他想要他的温柔，就像他关心法布雷加斯，对法布雷加斯温柔一样？他拉不下脸，也说不出口。

皮克自然而然地以为他吵赢了拉莫斯，更自然而然地将这段关系理解成了钱色交易，而拉莫斯后来也没再辩解。

反正你给不了Sese想要的，那就怎样想都一样。

“老子也不在乎你是为了什么，今天就非要上你了。”

拉莫斯看向皮克的眼神十分狠戾，颇有些在国家德比时那如狼般的凶恶样子，皮克平时喜欢看拉莫斯活力满满的模样，却不喜欢他在床上时像看仇人一样看他的眼神。

“你他妈的放开我！”拉莫斯的脚腕被控制在皮克手里，另一只脚毫无章法的乱踢之下也被皮克紧紧握住，到颇有几分他们训练默契与平衡感时的那个姿势。只不过那个时候皮克是和法布雷加斯一组，两个人有说有笑的，不仅配合默契，看起来皮克用的劲也比现在小多了。

皮克用力分开拉莫斯的双腿，然后跻身跪在他两腿中间，“别乱动。你又不是第一次绑这个了。”

“你个恶心的变态！”

“可你当时还很喜欢。”

草尼玛的当时是当时，现在能一样吗？当时拉莫斯勉强能把那称之为情趣，现在他无法这样说服自己，他们已经没关系了不是吗，况且中间还横亘着法布雷加斯。

想到这里，拉莫斯突然不动了，他认真地看向皮克：

“你和法布雷加斯也这样玩吗？”

“都说了不要提他。怎么了？吃醋了？你放心，高端的食材往往只需要最朴素的烹饪方式，我和他之间，不需要靠这种行为另找刺激。”

“我艹你妈的皮克！”拉莫斯听了这话，气得浑身发抖，对于雇佣兵来说，其实挣脱那绑带很容易，拉莫斯也不知道为什么自己之前还要和皮克说这么多废话，以至于现在受到这种侮辱。

“你他妈才是低档货！你全家都低档！”拉莫斯红着眼睛一拳揍上皮克，然后逃离了现场。

*

莱万多夫斯基签到的时候在登记簿上找的并不是自己的名字，可他看了三四遍都没有找到罗伊斯，最后穆勒看不下去，指在莱万名字旁边让他赶紧签字，然后告诉他罗伊斯前两天在训练的时候韧带撕裂，将缺席全部欧洲杯。

莱万有些沮丧，但随即发了条状态，配以国家队训练基地的蓝天绿草皂片，祝愿他的小火箭早日康复。

唯恐天下不乱的胡梅尔斯还转发了这条状态，着重强调了“他的”二字，原本就放不下心中这口怨气的罗伊斯在病床上看见后，干脆连这位前多特队长都一同拉黑了。

闷头睡下之前，罗伊斯心想着这下厕报记者可有得可编了。

更可气的是，国家队正式比赛的当天，罗伊斯不甘不愿地打开电视机，想看看他的国家队队友兼生活密友的厄齐尔和克罗斯的表现，却没想到被导播戏弄，镜头一直跟着莱万多夫斯基拍个不停——因为原本黑发蓝眼的莱万竟然染了一头金发，还像罗伊斯一样背在一侧。

这个人简直不可理喻！罗伊斯气闷地关上电视，心中更加难过。那个混蛋离开前不仅瞒着他，离开时也没有留下只言片语，现在在拜仁过了一整个风生水起的赛季之后才天天隔空向他示好，什么毛病！

他恨不得给对方后卫加油，让他们帮他铲断莱万的腿。

但他也只能咬着被子想想。莱万的身体素质连西班牙那个拉莫斯都堪堪持平，着实令人害怕。确实是失之要命，得之所幸。

所以这样的莱万配那样的拜仁，谁也没有错。

错在自己，看走眼了而已。

*

拉莫斯那天在酒店的花园里游荡了半个晚上，很害怕被人找到然后通知他收拾行李走人。天不怕地不怕的塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯在那一个晚上，突然感到有些迷茫。去掉不在国家队会对他特工生涯产生一定的阻碍外，就他个人而言，他喜欢国家队的氛围，作为一个雇佣兵他其实对俱乐部的感情并不深厚，尤其是在经历了从塞维利亚转会那段时间里的灾难后，他清醒地认识到俱乐部的荣誉只象征着财团的荣誉，与他无关，他的工作就是拿钱办事，不管是当球员还是去杀人。

而国家队不一样，那里每一个人都在为国家而战，一上球场就会变成野兽一样争抢、奔跑，因为那是唯一能够光耀西班牙荣誉的方法；而一下来休息时，他们又都变成了爱说爱笑的充满风趣的懒虫，一个赛一个地坐没坐相。拉莫斯喜欢这样的感觉，拉莫斯更喜欢能和皮克并肩作战或者插科打诨的感觉——尽管他也知道那可能只是皮克出于维持国家队氛围和他自己良好形象的表象——就像他面带微笑地去亲吻死敌队长的行为一样。

因此他对于心中升起的一点点可能会被国家队除名的想法感到恐惧。

他坐在酒店花园用高大植被围成的迷宫中心，仰望着仅仅露出来的那一点圆形星空，心想着算了吧，如果真的被除名，起码还有玄学知道，如果这是命运，齐达内会原谅他。

但第二日什么都没有发生，反倒是皮克突然请假缺席，连法布雷加斯都不知道为什么。拉莫斯小心翼翼地看着教练的表情，并无异样，只是普约尔偶尔会瞥他，拉莫斯心虚地跑到离普约尔最远的小组去训练。

训练后，法布雷加斯在酒店的房间里找到皮克，他背着手站在躺在单人沙发中正在看书的皮克。

“你眼睛怎么了？”法布雷加斯伸出手戳了戳皮克乌黑的眼眶。

“嘶——”皮克放下书，将早已编好的糊弄普约尔的谎话又说了一遍，“我在练习会出现在给梅西的生日视频里的花式顶球，结果玩脱了。”皮克比划着用脑门顶住球，再在球上放一罐可乐，然后打算隔着皮球操控可乐罐翻个跟斗再落回球上。

法布雷加斯明显不信。

“你知道哈维最近连续预测对了好几场球赛的比分了吗？不仅包括足球，还有网球。”

“当然，他靠那个赚了一笔钱，到处显摆，让人尊称他为大师。”皮克以为自己顺利蒙混过关，顺着法布雷加斯的话说了下去。

“我让他给我算了一卦。卦辞我也不记得，但是他说我此次去切尔西是上上卦，而你却是中下卦。”

“你还让他算了我？”皮克本不信这个，但是法布雷加斯很信，他有时会请人来家里给他们算上一卦，逗法布雷加斯开心。

“不是算你，而是算我的恋情。也就是你，他说你会变心，而你变心的对象也在国家队中，因此我希望你和我一起退出国家队。”

“塞斯克，你在说什么啊？退出国家队可是大事，你不能就因为一个卦签就……”

“齐达内都可以靠玄学赢得欧洲冠军杯，我为什么不能依据它想做什么做什么？”

“你理智点，我们刚刚输给荷兰队，你现在退出，还是以这种荒诞的借口，别人会怎么想？”

“别人？是你会怎么想吧，到底是谁不理智，我和罗宾什么都没有。”

“哇哦！我什么都没说，是你先提起的，还说不是做贼心虚！”

“你无理取闹！”

“到底是谁先无理取闹的？”

“你刚说过哈维说得很准。”

架吵到这个地步已经毫无营养了，皮克气呼呼地不想说话，他们太像了，连思路都一样，而且谁也不会让谁。“你再好好考虑考虑吧。西班牙虽然一直在拖加泰的后腿，但我并不觉得因为这种事就退出国家队是什么可以宣之于口的借口。”

“你！”法布雷加斯瞪着他，“你不会已经……”

“够了！请你出去！”

法布雷加斯胸口起伏很大，似乎憋着一口气，但是自尊不允许他大吵大闹，于是甩门而去。

屋内的皮克气急败坏地将手中的书摔了出去。什么狗屁玄学！

*

德国队再一次夺得了欧洲杯，格策在领奖的时候，高高举起了罗伊斯的球衣，罗伊斯心中五味杂陈，多特蒙德集团在他的父亲去世后，引起了经融海啸，拜仁慕尼黑趁机挖走了他们很多球员，而就在他孤木难支的时候，是他的姐姐撑起了集团，没日没夜地与父亲亲信的管理层元老商量对策，应付债务和纠纷，而就在他终于走出低谷准备重新开始的时候，又不慎拉伤韧带，报销了国家队和即将到来的半个赛季。

姐姐推门进来，罗伊斯快速地关上了电视。

“怎么关了？你们不是夺冠了吗？马里奥那小伙子还带着你的衣服呢。”

罗伊斯没有说话，望向窗外，窗外夏日风景正好，绿意浓浓，似乎也预兆着他们的日子终于能够走出阴霾，重回正轨。

姐姐却以为罗伊斯还在对格策的离开耿耿于怀，“这也不能怪他们，人都是要往高处走的，尤其是运动员的巅峰时期又很短暂。”

“我知道，我只是觉得既然离开了，又何必再表现得那么留恋过去。”

“他们也许真的是因为想念你呢？即使不在同一个俱乐部了，也依旧可以作朋友呀，你看你和梅苏特和托尼不还保持着亲密的关系？”

“但他们不一样，他们离开的时间不合适，并不是说他们不应该走，只是我——需要点时间才能重新面对他们的热情。”

姐姐摸了摸没有打发胶的罗伊斯的金色软毛，有些欲言又止，但最终决定还是把话都说出来，“罗伯特他，其实在那段时间来找过我。他说他想要留在俱乐部，但那之前他已经和拜仁签了合同，如果毁约，我们将会赔偿一大笔钱。我们谁也没有想到事情就是这么凑巧，最后是我劝他还是履行合同去拜仁。”

罗伊斯似乎早就知道了，又或者是对这件事根本不感兴趣，他摇了摇头，“现在说这些都没有意义。”他看了看自己缠着厚厚绷带的腿，“我不想踢球了，尤尔根正好合同下赛季也到期了，我想退居幕后了，回集团帮你，或者专心经营俱乐部。”

“马尔科，现在一切都在变得好起来，你没有必要放弃自己的爱好。”

“人都要学着长大，爱好在闲时可以丰富生活，但它不应该成为家人的累赘。”

“马尔科，你现在受伤心情不好，等你好了我们再谈这件事好不好？”姐姐拍了拍他的肩膀，想要将这件事缓一缓。

罗伊斯心意已决，也认为没有在此时争论的必要，于是点了点头。

在假期即将结束的时候，踢完国家队的厄齐尔风风火火地冲进罗伊斯的病房，“你猜怎么着？”

“你要把奖杯送给我？”

“尽管拿去，不过我要说的不是这件事。”厄齐尔从包中掏出一摞文件，“我要转会和你在一起了！开不开心！意不意外！感不感动！明天官宣，你要不要去给我撑撑场面？”

罗伊斯震惊地望着手中的转会合同，厄齐尔几乎是自费掏了违约金，连工资也不如之前在沙尔克04时多，“你——你是不是傻？”罗伊斯握紧拳头，强忍着鼻子的酸涩看向厄齐尔。

“诶，我还有一堆小迷弟想要跟我一起来，他们的工资你可得管啊！别丢了我的面子。”厄齐尔顾左右而言他，却又在罗伊斯微微颤抖时一把搂住他，“我就是傻呀，所以才会碰到和我一样傻的你。”

*

法布雷加斯走后，皮克在国家队踢得也很心不在焉，拉莫斯都看在眼里，但又怕戳到皮克的痛脚而不敢和他说话，每天都躲得远远地。

直到最后一场比赛，皮克一个重大的失误下，拉莫斯为了救球而把膝盖甩在了门柱上。

“你他妈不要命了？”皮克愤怒地捋着头发，汗水从他的额头顺着脸颊留下，拉莫斯疼得顾不上理他，他连在草皮上滚动的力气都没有了。

皮克示意队医抬担架过来，然后对教练比划了个换人的手势，和拉莫斯一起回了更衣室。

队医初步判断是半月板损伤，需要做手术，保守估计要报废半个赛季。皮克暴躁地在医疗点走来走去，“你他妈这么拼命做什么！”

拉莫斯打了止痛针，稍微回过神来，“我还要问你呢！你他妈这场到底在干什么？梦游？你还有脸说我？这是国家队比赛，你就不能为了国家荣誉认真一点吗？”

“国家队？”皮克嗤笑一声，“对面那个乌克兰只是德国的附属国，都算不上个国家，谈什么荣誉！”

拉莫斯难以置信地看着皮克说出这么大言不惭的话。

确实，皮克骨子里的加泰罗尼亚基因让他根本看不上西班牙，对国家的归属感也没有自己这么强烈。

“但这是我们共同的比赛，我，你，站在同一块场地的同一边，我很珍惜，但显然你没有。”拉莫斯嘲笑自己在那晚之后依旧还抱有对皮克的幻想，“不过仔细想想，也确实没有什么值得珍惜的，我们什么关系都不是。”

拉莫斯躺回担架上，背对着皮克不再讲话，皮克的心却“咯噔”一下漏跳了半拍，继而瞠大了他湛蓝色的眼睛，“你说什么？”

“我说我已经没关系了，你可以离开了。”

“不是——”皮克还想要追问什么，救护车就来了，众人将拉莫斯抬进救护车，将皮克隔离在车窗外，绝尘而去。

*

莫德里奇从萨格勒布带回来一则糟糕的消息，齐达内皱着眉头听完，连着三天没有出门，将自己关在家中，直到皇家马德里的训练日开始，他才踏出房间。


	4. Chapter 4

（4）  
莫德里奇与拉基蒂奇在萨格勒布机场取完行李，正准备去寻找地接导游的时候，有一个人慌忙地跑了进来可能是即将错过登机，撞了莫德里奇也没有道歉，拿起地上的箱子就要走，被拉基蒂奇眼疾手快地拉住，“等一下，我想你应该对这位先生道歉。”

拉基蒂奇的克罗地亚语讲得很好，莫德里奇站在一旁揉着被撞痛的手臂，挑了挑眉毛。

那个人恶狠狠地想要甩开拉基蒂奇的手，拉基蒂奇则用另一只手扳住了他的肩膀，眼看两个人一言不合就要打起来，莫德里奇说了一句，“算了算了，出门在外都不容易，你是不是还要赶飞机？快走吧。”

拉基蒂奇这才放开那个人，而那个人闷了一会儿，低声冲莫德里奇道了歉转身离开了。

“疼不疼？”拉基蒂奇帮莫德里奇捡起箱子，看他一直揉着自己的胳膊，关心地问道。

“我想没有上赛季塞尔吉奥撞你那下疼。”莫德里奇眨眨眼睛。

拉基蒂奇笑了出来，轻轻地捏了捏莫德里奇的手，“我们走吧。”

情报就是那个时候获得的，如果没有拉基蒂奇出头，这场交换可能会更加不引人注意。

地接开车带他们一路玩一路走，在到达扎达尔之后就离开了，留下他们单独度过剩下的半个月。

亚得里亚海的风景确实十分优美，拉基蒂奇光着膀子带着墨镜躺在阳伞下昏昏欲睡，莫德里奇则跟着快艇下海冲浪了，拉基蒂奇就喜欢看莫德里奇从冲浪板上掉下去再湿淋淋地爬上来时的样子，黄色的速干裤贴在屁股上，黄色的长发贴在脸颊边，怎么看都像只湿淋淋的小兔子。

“嘿，是不是很无聊？我看你这本书都要看完了。”莫德里奇围着蓬松的浴巾坐在他身侧，带起一阵清凉的微风。

“是呀，你太忙了，都没空陪我，我好无聊。”拉基蒂奇趁机撒了个娇，被莫德里奇弹了脑门。

“山那边有个马场，明天我们去骑马吧，你会骑马吗？”莫德里奇冥思苦想之前的攻略，终于搜刮出一处好玩的地方。

“不会，不过相信我伟大的无所不能的莫德里奇教授可以教我。”拉基蒂奇得寸进尺，被莫德里奇弹开后又凑了回来，简直像快甜腻的牛皮糖。

“我也不会。”

“可你昨天才说你小时候在这附近放羊。怎么能不会骑马？”拉基蒂奇搂着莫德里奇的腰，他们的关系确实如出发前所料那般有了质的飞跃，拉基蒂奇将下巴垫在莫德里奇的肩膀上，偶尔侧过头来偷一个吻印在他光滑的脖颈上。

“放羊和骑马有什么关系，我都是骑牛的。”

“牛仔卢卡。一定很可爱。”拉基蒂奇不知道在想什么，转将额头抵在莫德里奇的肩膀上，低声笑着。

“噗！牛仔也是骑马的好不好！我的小火箭怎么这么没有生活常识呀。”

到了第二日，拉基蒂奇骑在马上有些害怕，“不会把我的腿摔断吧，卢卡你这样难道是在为下赛季的国家德比扫清障碍？”

莫德里奇白了他一眼，这个家伙，胆敢质疑他的人品！莫德里奇越想越气，干脆翻身上马，坐在了拉基蒂奇身后，吓得他赶紧夹紧了马肚子，生怕胯下坐骑像他一样受惊而向前奔跑将两人甩下来。

但显然马可比他淡定多了，只是喷了口气，向前踱了两步而已。

“你是不是就是为了骗我和你同骑才装作一惊一乍的？”莫德里奇捏着拉基蒂奇的腰。

拉基蒂奇抵死不会承认。

*

拉莫斯在国家队集训时受了伤，便一直留在巴塞罗那医疗条件最好的医院中休养，期间皮克时不常地会来看他，但是他们都默契地没有再提起那天比赛中的争吵。

拉莫斯是觉得那时候的他可能是因为打了针的原因，无比脆弱，才会将心里话毫无顾忌地说出来，而皮克根本不会在意他的想法，反观皮克平时的斑斑劣迹，他很有可能将那些话当做拉莫斯的把柄，不知道什么时候就会如利剑一般刺入他的软肋。因此他能不提便不提，以免自行暴露空门。

皮克其实想要纠正拉莫斯对于他一点也不珍惜他们并肩作战的机会的指责，却找不到合适的开口机会，而且他也没有想好如果拉莫斯进一步要求他给拉莫斯一个交代，他们之间到底是什么关系时，该如何作答。他一直以为拉莫斯从不在乎所以也一直没有细想。他更怕法布雷加斯说的话是对的。  
两个心怀鬼胎的人各自装作若无其事，想见面却又怕交谈。

“你知不知道，夏天的时候拉基蒂奇和你们那个莫德里奇在一起了。”皮克没话找话，但又立刻想到之前他还瞎猜莫德里奇和拉莫斯的关系而和拉莫斯打了一架，不由得觉得自己这个话题找得很失败。

拉莫斯却好像忘了那件事，饶有兴致地问着皮克细节。

“他们终于在一起了吗？他们都用克罗地亚语聊了三年了，这种不容外人插足的对话方式竟然持续了这么久才在一起，你们那个Raketa是不是哪里不行？”

“Raketa是什么？”

“嘿嘿，不懂了吧，老子这就来教教你克罗地亚语。”拉莫斯眉飞色舞地炫耀从莫德里奇那学来的为数不多的克罗地亚单词，再配上自己的瞎编乱造，竟将皮克唬住。

皮克看着他神采奕奕喋喋不休的样子，也跟着笑了，他看着拉莫斯一张一翕的唇瓣，鬼使神差地问道，“克罗地亚语里‘我爱你’怎么说？”

拉莫斯突然愣住，好像以为自己听错了一样看着皮克，“什么？”

皮克也突然回过神来，急忙摆手，“没什么。”

拉莫斯狐疑地盯着他，过了一会儿小声问道，“你问这个干什么？”

“当然是——”皮克用了一个这辈子最糟糕的谎言来掩饰他的心虚：“为了让塞斯克高兴。”

“噢。”拉莫斯的肩膀突然垮了下来，“那这个你得问拉基蒂奇了，卢卡没有教过。”

尴尬的气氛再一次在两人之间蔓延，皮克刚要开口，拉莫斯突然接到一条短信，看完短信他整个脸都亮了起来，“伊斯科他们就在楼下，要来接我回去啦！”

“回哪去？”皮克心里突然感到一阵烦闷。

“当然是马德里，Sese讨厌巴塞罗那。”不知道是不是在报复，拉莫斯故意说出这句话，并且不敢去看皮克的表情。

而拉莫斯预想中出自皮克嘴中的唇枪舌剑并没有到来，皮克只是默默地看着他，甚至有些落寞。

拉莫斯劝说自己那只是自己一厢情愿的臆想，然后继续沉浸在即将和队友相见的兴奋中。

*

代号“魔笛”的特工在没有扯后腿的“吉普赛老男孩”的捣乱下轻松完成了窃取一项重要情报的任务，是以他现在安逸地坐在格拉西亚大街的露天咖啡馆中，等待他的男朋友来接他去吃饭。

至于如何向他的男朋友解释他突然出现在巴塞罗那的原因也早就想好了：给齐达内的请假报告书上写作来接瘸腿的塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，实际行动读作来约会。

拉基蒂奇笑着摸了摸他的后背，“我看看金毛兔子是不是长了条狐狸尾巴？”

吃过饭，莫德里奇看了眼时间，“吃太多了，平图斯会骂人的。我们走着去火车站吧。”

拉基蒂奇点了点头，将鸭舌帽扣在莫德里奇的头上，自己则带了个墨镜。

“我觉得应该你带帽子，你的脑门太耀眼了。”他们面向夕阳，牵着手漫步，莫德里奇踮起脚将手弯曲成伞形挡在拉基蒂奇的脑门上。

拉基蒂奇没有反驳他，只是将他的手拿下来握在手中，放在嘴边轻轻碰了碰。莫德里奇便立刻老实了，抽出手红着脸不再说话。

路上，他们看到一对骑警，拉基蒂奇忽然想起刚刚过去的夏天他们在扎达尔附近那座马场中的场景，不禁伸手握住了莫德里奇的手。莫德里奇看了看他，“要不要听个故事？”

“什么故事？”

莫德里奇回想了一下，眼神突然变得柔和缱绻，“骑马的故事。”

2000年，为了迎接千禧之年，一户来自瑞士的家庭决定做出些改变，不再千篇一律地在滑雪场度过整个冬天，而是来到更为温暖一些的南部城市度假。

地中海在二战之后被德国填平种粮食，从此世人再没见过这片如蓝宝石般镶嵌在三块大陆中间的最大内海。因此仅剩的亚得里亚海便成了欧洲富豪们偏爱的度假胜地。这一家四口也是抱着这样的心理来到扎达尔。

但冬季的亚得里亚海并没有什么美丽的景色。两个孩子有些沮丧，父亲便提议去远离海边的山上看看马场。

家里年纪小一点的孩子怯怯地被农场主抱上一匹小矮马，“妈妈，我害怕。”金发的男孩趴在马背上，祈求他的母亲将他抱下去。在一旁还有几个当地的孩子聚在一起踢一个脏兮兮的皮球，闻言都看向这边，其中几个大孩子还大声嘲笑起这个胆小的富家男孩。

而他们中有一个脏兮兮的小男孩，看起来比别人都瘦小，却“哒哒”跑了过去，仰头对已经在马上哭了起来的富家男孩说，“不要害怕，你看，它很温柔的，你可以摸摸它的耳朵。”

小男孩温柔地抚摸着那匹小马，可能因为年龄相近，富家男孩也渐渐不那么害怕了，也学着小男孩的样子小心翼翼地摸了摸马的脖子，当他摸到马耳朵的时候，那匹小马甩了甩头，还打了个响鼻，喷了当地小男孩一脸鼻涕。

“呃——小火箭你不乖！”当地小男孩用本就不干净的衣服擦了擦脸，然后戳了戳马鼻子。

富家男孩被这突如其来的一幕逗笑，开始慢慢地敢于在马背上坐直身体了。于是他的母亲提议让当地小男孩牵着这匹小马带富家男孩围着马场走一走。小男孩当然乐意，因为他觉得这匹枣红色的小马上坐着的金发男孩简直是他见过的最漂亮的小孩了，一身干净的小西服，整齐的头发，被冷风吹得有点发红的鼻头，无一处不像妹妹童话书里的王子。

一路上，当地小孩给富家男孩讲了很多农场的趣事，比如他们有一次踢球把球踢到了猪圈里，朱利安——就是刚才那个个头最大笑得声音也最大的那个家伙去捡，结果被一头老母猪一拱，掉进了粪坑里，他的爸爸把他捞出来以后，被他的妈妈勒令两个人都不能进屋；还有一次他们上树捣鸟窝，只有他最轻盈灵活，顺利掏到五枚鸟蛋晚饭可以加餐；当然偶尔也有可怕的事，比如他在山上放羊旁边就是饥肠辘辘的恶狼……

“踢球好玩吗？”富家男孩突然问他。

“好玩呀，以后我要当足球运动员，赚好多好多的钱，然后买下这间马场。”

“这不是你的马场吗？”

“当然不是，我只是帮佣啦。”

两个人一路走一路聊，很快就到了夕阳西下的时候，小男孩将马牵了回去，拒绝了妇人的高额小费。但妇人说过年了，讨个彩头，一定要给，小男孩拗不过只能收下了。

“妈妈，他的围巾！”等小男孩走了，富家男孩才发现刚才骑马的时候因为有点冷，小男孩把自己的围巾借给了富家男孩，临走时又忘了拿，“天黑了，他会冷的，我去还给他。”话还没说完，富家男孩就冲了出去。

“卢卡，我都看见了，刚才那个女人给了你好多钱，快交出来，不然以后别想碰我的足球。”还没走出马场，富家男孩就听见朱利安的声音。他看到三个大男孩围住了小男孩，逼迫他交出刚才他母亲给小男孩的小费。

“不行，这钱是给我的，我都想好怎么花了，我要给爷爷买个电暖水袋，再给妹妹买个布娃娃。”

“少废话！快交出来！”朱利安带头，将小男孩手中的钱一把夺了过来，小男孩打不过他们三个，但仍旧努力抗争着。

富家男孩看不下去，也冲了过去，一把顶开了朱利安，吓得其他两个男孩一时愣住，但发现来人只有这个爱哭鼻子的小孩以外并没有大人，他们也放开了胆子准备趁着天黑连他一起揍了。

但富家男孩虽然爱哭，力气却不小，比瘦小的卢卡能打得多，三个人对他们两个并没有占到什么好处，三人见状不好，反正钱已经拿到，也不恋战，狠狠把扑上来的小男孩推到富家男孩身上之后就跑了。

“你没事吧？”

“没事。”小男孩倔强地站了起来，擦了擦鼻子。

“他们怎么这样！”

“所以我一开始不想要，要了也会被他们抢走，还浪费了夫人一番好意。”

“没事没事，破财免灾，走，跟我回去，我再让母亲给你一点。”

“不用了，本来就是小事一桩，不值得你们这么破费的。”虽然嘴上这样说，但拿了钱的小男孩确实已经想好了如何用这笔钱帮助家人，现在没了，不免有些失落。

“呃，我是来还你围巾的。”富家男孩突然发现围巾已经不在手里了，一定是刚才打架的时候掉了。他找了找，在灌木丛中发现了被撕破的围巾。“围巾也破了，怎么办。”

小男孩看到被撕成了碎布条的围巾和富家男孩一脸愧疚的表情，也不好发作，只能将碎布条捡了起来，扭成一股，系在脖子上，“没事，一样可以戴。”

“你明天还来吗？”富家男孩突然想到一个主意，“明天你来，我把我的送给你吧，你把这个送给我。”他还担心小男孩不愿意收他的礼物，因此提出了交换。

小男孩深知这是富家男孩的善意，也不好拒绝，便点了点头。

后来他们便成为了朋友，富家男孩给小男孩讲外面的世界，并鼓励他一定要好好念书；小男孩教富家男孩踢球——富家男孩的母亲还特意买了个足球送给他，这样他就再也不用委曲求全地和朱利安一起踢那个掉进过粪坑的皮球了。

“后来呢？”不知不觉他们已经走到了火车站，太阳也已经落山。“你为什么没有听人家的话好好念书当个科学家？”伊万·拉基蒂奇听出那是莫德里奇小时候的故事。

莫德里奇哑然，这个人的关注点为什么这么歪？他耸了耸肩膀，“可能因为我不是一个会因为喜欢一个人就努力让自己变得更好的类型吧。”

“可我是啊。”拉基蒂奇突然站定，双手牵起莫德里奇的手。

“啊？”莫德里奇呆呆地看着他。

“我是一个会因为喜欢一个人就努力让自己变得更好的类型，所以我选择了踢球。”拉基蒂奇低头看着莫德里奇，眼中闪烁着晶莹的流光，在扎达尔的马场他就想起来了，故地重游，更巧的是身边还是故人。

“你想起来了？所以你刚才在装傻骗我？”莫德里奇讲完那个故事后，拉基蒂奇毫无反应，本来有些失望，却发现自己被耍了，生气地推了拉基蒂奇一下。

拉基蒂奇却反手将莫德里奇搂进怀里，“惩罚你后来都不给我回信。”

“你还进了巴塞罗那呢。”

“既然要变好，当然要变成最好，踢成最好的中场，进世界最好的俱乐部。不然多对不起我喜欢的人。”

“虽然最后这句话很动听但是我不得不纠正你，我才是世界最好的中场！皇家马德里才是世界最好的俱乐部！”莫德里奇不满意地抗议，说着气哼哼的大话。

“别以为我不知道你有个儿萨梦，说说看我们第一次交换球衣的时候你是不是很开心终于有了件属于自己的巴萨球衣？”

“这个我承认，那是我最喜欢的一件球衣，但不是因为那是巴萨，而是因为那是属于我的，你的球衣。”

“……”拉基蒂奇被莫德里奇突然的表白震住，他都不敢相信这是表白。

莫德里奇眼眸流转，顾盼多情，“原来再灵活的舌头也有打结的时候啊……”

下一秒莫德里奇就体会到了拉基蒂奇的舌头有多么灵活。

“我记得你小时候还夸下海口，我帮你顶开了朱利安，以后你一定会长大高个儿然后帮我顶开别人的。”

“有吗？”莫德里奇看着自己的小身板拒不承认。“你说顶谁吧，我现在就可以帮你顶回去！”

“不然从拉莫斯开始吧。”

“这不行。”

“那佩佩？”

“这个也不行……”

“克罗斯？”

“你就不能不选皇马的吗？”

“可除了国家德比我们也没有在同一片场地上踢球的机会了呀，我难道还能让你顶梅西么？”

“哼，谁不知道你是梅西的小粉丝。”

拉基蒂奇心虚地再次抱住莫德里奇，莫德里奇突然说道，“其实，也不是没可能，不过，以后的事以后再说吧。”

*

因为厄齐尔的加入，多特蒙德突然得到了喘息，加上罗伊斯很积极地进行恢复，尤尔根·克洛普似乎也找回了点信心，重新投入到关注发掘各个俱乐部中优秀青年的热情当中。

这个时候托尼·情报收集员·仓鼠症重症患者·克罗斯的作用就显现出来了，他有一个超大的移动硬盘，收集了各种各样的球星视频、各大报纸总结的球员数据等等。

还有球员癖好，比如罗伊斯的那个文档里就写着喜欢穿小一号的球衣，并且习惯性拽衣摆。

“我有吗？明明是你喜欢穿小一号。”罗伊斯第一个不服。

而厄齐尔的那个文件夹里东西更多：爱红眼睛，爱吃手，爱打游戏，爱去夜店但是只喝果汁。

“我看起来这么幼稚吗？”厄齐尔第二个不服。

当然还少不了他俱乐部队友，莫德里奇：精通克罗地亚语、英语、德语、西班牙语，但每次都会在他不想回应的时候装听不懂；时常迷路走丢但似乎是去了什么其他地方不想让人知道。

拉莫斯——嗯，拉莫斯的文件夹是加密的，为了俱乐部荣耀和队友隐私，他的文件夹需要打码。

还有一个叫做《玄学是第一科学》的文件夹，里面列举了各类玄学事件，按照年份和影响力大小排序。

“齐达内的头发、瓜迪奥拉的毛线外套、萨拉赫的四肢血祭、本泽马的中场交换球衣，四个排在最前面。”厄齐尔指着这个文件夹着重打了叹号的文档念道。

克罗斯严肃地点了点头。

“感觉对买人没什么帮助啊。”罗伊斯皱着眉头。

“谁说是来帮助你们买人的？是为了让你在养伤期间有个解闷的。”克罗斯阖上笔记本电脑，“你需要好好休息，而不是操心这些俱乐部高层和主教练需要操心的事情。”

罗伊斯吐了吐舌头，深感克洛泽对克罗斯性格潜移默化的影响太可怕了。

*

因为罗伊斯并不需要克罗斯的移动硬盘，克罗斯便将它带回了西班牙，交给另一位看起来很需要解闷的家伙。

“我草？《为爱顶牛》这是啥？”拉莫斯兴奋地点开了这个文件夹，里面有四五个视频按照年份排列。

从古早的一场拉莫斯都记不住是哪场的国家德比，他怒推了普约尔，结果被皮克狠狠地按着脸顶开；到后来欧冠半决赛雇佣兵莱万防患于未然地提前替罗伊斯顶开拉莫斯；再到拉莫斯防守阿扎尔犯规吃牌，拉莫斯本来想找阿扎尔解释一下自己并不是故意的，却被自己队友德布劳内防范地顶开……

拉莫斯越看脸越黑，“你这个文件夹里就没有我不是炮灰的时候吗？”

托尼·克罗斯仔细地想了一下，掏出手机进行搜索，然后拿给拉莫斯看，“这是最近一场切尔西对埃弗顿。”

拉莫斯眼睛都看直了：“这他妈不是科斯塔吗？怎么顶完还亲上了？他妈的原来顶牛是为了捍卫爱情！”

克罗斯心在中默默地翻了个白眼，但病号最大，病号愿意怎么想就怎么想吧，于是他没有说话，收回手机，“好了，探视时间要结束了，视频留给你慢慢回味。”

拉莫斯一个人在特护病房里呆着无聊，翻来覆去地看这些个视频，突然心血来潮想要撩一下最近频繁来关心他的皮克——他觉得皮克如此行为很有可能因为法布雷加斯的再一次离开让他们再一次分手了，只要他不是第三者，那一切就都可以慢慢恢复——皮克迟早会发现他那么幼稚地想要引起自己注意的行为背后的真实初衷：

皮克贬低他的审美、弄坏他的东西、藏起他的宝贝、恶作剧他、在媒体面前不管和他有没有关系的问题都要隔空提到他，这种像极了自己小时候靠欺负女孩来引起她的注意全是出于喜欢的行为——抬头看，苍天饶过谁——简直如出一辙。

他希望皮克能够早点意识到，他们浪费了太多的时间。

他的目光又回到那个古早视频上，有些想笑又有点委屈，这头蠢熊推他推得也太用力了！忿忿不平之下，他给皮克发了条信息，“原来你喜欢普约尔那个类型的，我误会你了，我一直以为你喜欢法布雷加斯。”

拉莫斯得意起来，他都将下一句如何回复想好了，以他对皮克的了解，皮克肯定会骂他：“傻逼，你才喜欢普约尔。”

然后他就会回他： **我不喜欢普约尔，我喜欢你。** 他提前将这句话输入到对话框里，等着皮克的回复，然后准备直接按出发送——他觉得作为一个男子汉，他应该推皮克一把了。

他满心欢喜地等着皮克的回信，却没想到皮克的电话直接打了进来。

拉莫斯有一丝胆怯，他的男子汉勇气只够他发短信来告白，如果是通话，他可能就说不出口了，但又不舍得不接。

“喂……”

“拉莫斯，我警告你，不许再提塞斯克，更不许到处乱说我和普伊，再有下次，我就退出国家队！”皮克连珠炮一般的话从听筒钻进拉莫斯的耳朵，拉莫斯被这突如其来的威胁吓懵了。

“什么？”

皮克那边没了声音，似乎并不打算重复一遍，他笃定拉莫斯听清楚了，只是在故意装傻。

等了半晌拉莫斯终于缓过味来，心中那最后一点热情也被浇灭，他一个字都不想再多说，只回了皮克一句听起来像是嗓子哽住时会发出的“嗯”便挂上了电话。

原来他想错了，彻头彻尾地错了。皮克根本不在乎他，甚至可以说是讨厌他。拉莫斯闭上眼，想了想西班牙，去你妈的吧，爱怎样怎样。

*

皮克很烦，拉莫斯的短信让他想起法布雷加斯莫名其妙的分手理由。什么狗屁玄学，什么狗屁出轨，什么狗屁出轨对象还是国家队的队友。

这要是让口无遮拦的拉莫斯把他喜欢普约尔的言论散布出去，他可就解释不清楚了。他对于法布雷加斯的热情早就已经在多年以来反反复复的分手和复合中消磨殆尽，但他依旧不愿意在气势上输给他，尤其不想看到法布雷加斯一副“我说什么来着”的得意感。

于是他将怒火全部倾泻在拉莫斯的身上，他经常这么干，他以为，对，又是他想当然地以为拉莫斯早已习惯。

但拉莫斯挂上电话的那个瞬间从听筒中传来的类似小动物受伤后的呜咽声，触动了皮克敏感的听觉，他突然冷静下来，思考自己是不是有点太过分了，他们之间的关系明明才刚刚得到缓和。

于是他又给拉莫斯拨了一个电话，拉莫斯却没再接起。

一连两周，他每天一有时间就会给拉莫斯打电话，拉莫斯永远都是占线，他才意识到拉莫斯可能把他拉黑了。于是他找到拉基蒂奇想要通过莫德里奇来帮他传个话，但不知道到底是哪个环节出了问题，那些话都像石沉大海一般没有得到任何回应。

因为受伤，拉莫斯缺席了国家队的地区杯预选赛，因为受伤，拉莫斯也缺席了赛季初首场国家德比。一时间这个人仿佛从皮克的世界中消失，比当年法布雷加斯第一次去英国时消失得还彻底。

皮克这才意识到，他们之间的关系正如拉莫斯所说的那样，拉莫斯认为没有，就真的没有了。

*

“你有没有听说尤尔根想要买巴塞罗那的那个马克·巴特拉？”厄齐尔喝着无糖汽水在场下休息。

“不是之前传他想去拜仁吗？”罗伊斯伤愈复出回归比赛时，已经是赛季末尾了。他和厄齐尔并肩坐在替补席，看着场上并没有什么悬念的角逐，漫不经心地聊着天。

“瓜迪奥拉更喜欢基米希。”厄齐尔耸了耸肩膀，“听克罗斯说，波兰老九还从中说了几句话。”

罗伊斯扁了扁嘴，“恭喜他终于得偿所愿在拜仁说得上话了。”

厄齐尔咯咯笑倒在罗伊斯肩膀上，抬手捏住罗伊斯两边腮帮子，“太刻薄了你这张嘴！我看看是不是早上吃了柠檬。”

罗伊斯嫌弃地拍开他的手。

多特蒙德因为赛季初的重大变故和经历了整个赛季的新援磨合调整，因此这个赛季成绩并不优秀，早早就结束了所有赛事。

六月四日，巴塞罗那官方宣布，多特蒙德足球俱乐部激活了巴特拉合同中的买断条款，巴特拉准备动身前往多特蒙德。

“你们在巴塞罗那失败的那次任务，现在后果出现了。”齐达内将本泽马、拉莫斯和莫德里奇叫到了他的办公室。

“等等？哪次？”拉莫斯还想装傻。

“就是你杀错人那次。”莫德里奇无情戳穿。

“……那个不是让卡里姆去善后了么？”

“我不是，我没有，你别乱说。”本泽马近几年学坏了，学会了甩锅。

“当时你们要窃取的是一份设计图，微型核弹的设计图。”齐达内示意他们安静。“日本人为了报复四十年前德国人对他们计划的核打击，在南美州兢兢业业地研究了三十几年，终于在微型核弹领域有了收获。但研究人员中出现了叛徒，将资料泄露给了纳粹，他们怀揣着那份图纸途经非洲，中转巴塞罗那准备去柏林。卡里姆截获的情报，只是阻止了德国纳粹得到图纸，但日本方面还是成功制造出了成品。”

“为了抢夺这枚成品，纳粹伪装成智利独立分子，袭击了日本在南美的研究所。”

“这件事有所耳闻，但没想到事情背后还有这样的秘密。”

“而卢卡从萨格勒布带回来的消息称，这枚成品其实早就已经通过巴塞罗那集团旗下的运输公司秘密运送到了西班牙，再通过某种传递方式，可以免去安检的方式，护送到德国，最后实施爆炸。”

“什么是可以免去安检的方式？”拉莫斯问道。

“足球运动员快速通道？”莫德里奇抓住重点。

“可夏天有那么多度假的，会是谁啊？”

“马克·巴特拉。”齐达内笃定地说道，拉莫斯分不清他是得到了消息还是通过玄学卜算出来的，但他一直信任齐达内，于是自告奋勇地去巴塞罗那打算拦截他。

齐达内顿了一下，似乎是要算一下拉莫斯是否会成功，但他忍住了，看向莫德里奇，莫德里奇皱着眉头没有说话。

“我再部署一下，你们随时待命。”最终齐达内说道。

*

赛后休息日，拉基蒂奇来马德里看望莫德里奇，莫德里奇却打电话让拉基蒂奇先去他家等他。

拉基蒂奇根据导航到了莫德里奇的家，在做了一道略显复杂的数学题破解了狗零食盒密码后，引出了隔壁的大狗，大狗带他刨出了莫德里奇藏在某棵树下的门钥匙，才得以进了他的家门。

“我刚才看的搞笑特工电影，仿佛就取材于你藏钥匙的行为。”等到半夜，莫德里奇才回家，连澡都没洗就赖在拉基蒂奇怀里，拉基蒂奇半开着玩笑。

莫德里奇突然神色肃穆地坐直身体，看着拉基蒂奇欲言又止。

“怎么了？”

“其实，我还有件事没有告诉你。”

“我是一名特工。”


	5. Chapter 5

（5）  
莫德里奇将自己的老底统统抖给了拉基蒂奇。

拉基蒂奇说他要缓一缓，然后没过半秒他就缓过味来了：“按照电影里的套路，要不就是你接下来会执行一个很危险的任务，然后嗯……要不就是你下面要杀我灭口。”

莫德里奇笑了，他了解拉基蒂奇，自己的职业并不会构成他们在一起的阻碍，但他同时也有些忐忑，拉基蒂奇会不会同意他接下来要说的事情。

“还有一种可能。”莫德里奇又偎回拉基蒂奇身边，“我需要你帮我做一件我做不到的事。”

“而我，加入克罗地亚反抗组织的原因，除了想要帮助克罗地亚独立以外，也还有以暴制暴的意思——我希望从此以后，足球就只是足球。而不是那些想快速进入财团平步青云的投机者的捷径。”

说服拉基蒂奇的正是这句话，于是他答应帮莫德里奇打探巴特拉具体的行踪。

最终他们决定在七月四日巴特拉在机场乘坐巴塞罗那财团专机前往多特蒙德的时候下手。

拉莫斯是这次行动的执行人。他带着墨镜，早早就蓄起了胡子，并将自己的头发染成了浅金色——浅金色符合当世对于雅利安人种趋之若鹜的审美，比较不引人注意。

他听着耳机里齐达内的指示，却在即将接近巴特拉的时候察觉到了一丝不对劲。

“齐祖……”

齐达内似乎也从卦象上看出不对劲，“ _天水讼，上九，或锡之鞶带，终朝三褫之。_ ”

“什么意思？”拉莫斯没有听懂，他只是凭借多年的雇佣兵经验，觉得周围的人都不太对劲。按理说，巴特拉身怀如此重要的武器四周有几个便衣的特工并不稀奇，但稀奇的是，那些人的目光并不在巴特拉身上，而是若有似无地总是黏在拉莫斯这里，拉莫斯脑中警铃大作，但他又不能中途放弃行动，一旦巴特拉到了德国，那边没有信任的人可以及时跟进，这个炸弹很可能在机场就失去行踪了。

拉莫斯硬着头皮往前走，示意本泽马上前与巴特拉打招呼。

这位快乐足球奉行者出现在前巴萨后卫面前时，巴特拉差点笑出来——他之前被加雷斯·贝尔强行超车的阴影在这几年都从本泽马身上找了回来，他觉得本泽马快乐起来简直就是他们巴萨一边的，他都不用防守，本泽马自己就会射丢。

本泽马笑嘻嘻地和他东拉西扯着，还比划着自己曾经射丢的球，还在拉莫斯准备靠近的时候，故意提起拉莫斯在欧冠决赛中那粒乌龙球是欧冠历史上的第六千个进球，给他们更衣室带来了不比自己少的快乐。

拉莫斯差点气笑场。正当他准备动手的时候，他看见了一个熟悉的身影钻了进来。

“嗨马克！我来送送你！”皮克的大脸差点呼在拉莫斯面前，还好拉莫斯戴了墨镜并且及时闪到了一边。

“诶？卡里姆？”皮克注意到了本泽马，本泽马则面上笑眯眯，心里诅咒了皮克一万遍。

而且皮克在看到本泽马之后还下意识地看了看周围，想看看还有没有什么熟悉的人比如他日思夜想的皇马队长的身影。

还好拉莫斯及时背对他们坐下，又穿了一身很正常的藏青色西服，并没有引起皮克的注意。

皮克拥抱了巴特拉，和他寒暄了几句，并且说是来检查他们私人飞机服务的，坚持要等巴特拉登机之后再走。

拉莫斯敲了敲耳机，无声地询问齐达内该怎么办。

齐达内却并不着急地让他再等等，过一会儿天意就会有转机。

果然过了一会儿，皮克就接到了一通视频电话，电话中是所有巴萨队员对巴特拉的祝福，巴特拉红了眼睛。又被皮克抱了抱。

妈的。拉莫斯也不知道为什么这么想咬人。

不过这倒让他找到了一个好时机，趁他们两个互诉离别之情的时候，他快速将巴特拉的包和自己手中同他包一模一样的——拉基蒂奇透露的款式——进行了调换，掐着同一VIP候机室另一架飞机的最后登机通知响起的时候钻进摆渡车，甩开了那些便衣的特工。

摆渡车的司机已经被齐达内提前收买，停在了停机坪的另一端，那里停着他们的人。

但那群黑衣人又不知道从哪里冒了出来，拉莫斯只能夺过方向盘，急转弯刹车的时候将司机踹了下去，自己开着车冲出了机场边缘立着的铁丝网。

“齐祖，我好像暴露了，你最好告诉我你已经卜到了，我该怎么办？”

“ _二十五，天雷无妄，一阳，无妄，往吉。_ ”

“只这一次，求你，说人话。”拉莫斯开着车，后面的黑衣人紧追不舍，而且摆渡车是环保电车，开不快，他需要接应或者一个甩开尾巴的机会。

“一往无前，逢凶化吉。”

“真的么？”拉莫斯姑且信了，他窜上了高速，沿着海岸线一路向西。

“我应该去哪里？”拉莫斯等待着齐达内的指示，却从耳机里传来一阵的杂音，“齐祖？”

他的信号被干扰了。

拉莫斯突然意识到，如果他暴露了，那么他们很有可能会监听自己的电话，很容易牵连齐达内，他确实应该断掉他们的联系，并且也不应该回到他们的大本营。

于是拉莫斯从耳中抠出耳机扔出窗外，并掏出了手机，也打算扔进大海。

但他有一瞬间的犹豫，如果这次凶多吉少，他是不是应该先打电话骂皮克一顿？

对，就在这样的生死关头，他想到的，还是皮克。他觉得自己真是没救了。

不过往好了想他是想骂他一顿，把这几年浪费的时间和感情都骂回来。

但当他拿出手机，翻到皮克那一栏的时候，却看见了那条他没来得及发出去，后来就一直放在那没有再点开过的草稿。

**我不喜欢普约尔，我喜欢你。**

拉莫斯所有的忿忿不平都被这条未发出的短信消弭，那是他多年的暗恋，付出了他多年的时间，到最终，他不想也成为他多年来不为任何人所知的秘密。他应该让皮克知道。

算了，就是它吧。

拉莫斯按了发送键，然后将手机抛出车窗外。银色金属外壳的手机在阳光的照射下划了一道亮色的弧线，最终跌进大海消失无踪。

拉莫斯决定找一处人烟稀少的地方引爆那枚炸弹，齐达内说过，这个核弹技术很先进，但辐射范围很小，因此如果任务失败，他也做好了牺牲拉莫斯的准备。

拉莫斯开始时候是只觉得这是例行公事的告知，但现在想来齐达内可能早就卜算到了。

他对自己笑笑，这不就是雇佣兵的宿命吗？

他将车停在一处断崖边，等着那些黑衣人靠近。他要将他们都聚集在爆炸范围内，这样就不会有人知道更多有关他背后组织的事了。

就在黑衣人将他包围并且缓缓缩小包围圈的时候，拉莫斯打开了那个黑色帆布旅行袋，为首的黑衣人似乎也知道那包中是什么，警惕地让所有人都停住不要动。

“你们再过来点啊。”拉莫斯扬了扬手中的包。

“你已经无路可退了，投降吧。”为首的黑衣人举着枪，威胁拉莫斯。

拉莫斯立刻将那个包护在胸前，防止他们射击他，“你知道吗，我真希望我年轻的时候听了我妈妈的劝告。”

“怎么？她跟你说了什么？”为首的黑衣人不知道拉莫斯打得什么算盘，顺着他的话说下去。

“不知道，我当初没在听啊。”拉莫斯像看傻子一样看着他。

“那可真是太了不起了。”黑衣人找准了空档正打算瞄准拉莫斯的头，就看到拉莫斯将大黑包里的东西拿了出来。

“我艹！”

拉莫斯的惊叹和头顶直升飞机的巨大螺旋桨声音夹杂在了一起，黑衣人一时都不知道该抬头看，还是该继续关注突然抽风的拉莫斯。

“我艹你妈的杰拉德·皮克！”拉莫斯从包中掏出一个个颜色鲜艳的情趣用品，最下面是一张纸，上面是皮克龙飞凤舞的烂字：惊不惊喜？希望你在德国的生活如同这些礼物一样丰富多彩。

这个包被皮克调包了！

他们的调包任务目标被另一个人调包了！

拉莫斯觉得自己应该第一时间通知本泽马，但他把一切的通讯设备都扔掉了。

而且头上不断盘旋的是西班牙电视台的直播直升机，所以所有黑衣人见那个包裹里装的并不是他们想要的，也都收起了枪。

“那你跑什么啊！”黑衣人直觉地以为他们的情报有误，拉莫斯只是一个倒霉蛋。

“你他妈的作为一个世界知名的足球明星，包里有这么一堆东西，还被人追，你他妈不跑？”

拉莫斯的回答几乎无懈可击。

就在此时，直升机也降落了，上面下来了一位美女主持人，拉莫斯认得她是西班牙公共广播电视台每天播报新闻的皮拉尔·卢比奥，她举着大大的话筒差点戳到拉莫斯的脸上，采访拉莫斯为什么要破坏机场设施。

拉莫斯却突然看了一眼刚才的黑衣人，“我想起来了，我妈妈说了些什么。”他冲着摄影机眨了一只眼睛，扬了扬下巴，“她说：‘如果你以后因为什么见不得人的傻事出名了，千万别对记者说你是我Paqui的儿子。’”

拉莫斯和那一群黑衣人因为超速和破坏机场设施被随后赶到的警察带走了，全国直播下那些黑衣人也不好杀人或者抢东西，老老实实地被上了手铐押送进警车。

拉莫斯坐在两名警察中间，才真正感觉到自己得救了，过了好一会儿离家出走的灵魂才找了回来，令他想起现在真正的炸弹应该还在机场，他乞求齐达内和他的玄学能够算到。

*

皮克将拎着拉莫斯调换过的黑包的巴特拉送上专机，并站在停机坪目送巴特拉离开，冲着渐渐消失的飞机屁股挥了挥手，假意抹了两滴鳄鱼泪，然后转身捂起肚子哈哈大笑，看得本泽马一愣一愣的，以为这位未来的巴萨主席疯了。

“哈哈哈，我把他的包调包了，等他拉开包发现里面都是假丁丁的时候，表情一定很精彩哈哈哈哈哈！真希望我能亲眼目睹！哈哈哈哈哈！”皮克笑得直不起来腰，本泽马却吓出一身冷汗。

还好皮克没有窥探人隐私的习惯，直接转身打算去机场附属的快递窗口将包裹寄给巴特拉。

本泽马及时跟上，想着怎么才能阻止皮克。因为快递肯定是要扫描的，被扫出来里面有个炸弹，一定会惊动西班牙政府，进而全世界都将知道这个可怕的事情。

本泽马假意和皮克聊起天，“你怎么想出这么棒的主意的？”

“是克罗地亚仔想出来的，你别说，他可真是个天才。”

“拉基蒂奇？”本泽马皱了皱眉头，那么莫德里奇会知道这件事吗？那么齐达内会知道这件事吗？还是莫德里奇的策反出现了问题，拉基蒂奇玩弄了他们？本泽马浑身的汗毛都立起来了，如果是这样，那么他和拉莫斯都处在极度危险当中。

“人好多啊。”皮克远远看着快递窗口排队的人流，决定将行李交给自己身后的黑衣人去寄，本泽马立刻狗腿子般接了过来：

“我去，我去，嘿嘿。”笑得眼角的褶皱都比眼睛大了。

“你——”皮克本来都伸出去的手突然又缩了回来，警惕地打量着本泽马。

本泽马心道一声：不好。

“你不会是想巴结我然后转会来我们巴塞罗那吧？嗯——虽然你的准头有点差，但是给路易斯当替补也是……”

“不是不是，我就是想掺和一下，也一起分享捉弄人的乐趣。快乐至上，快乐至上！噢耶！”

“是吗？其实你转会……”皮克依旧不信，但是本泽马一把从他的怀中将行李抢了过来。

“再议，再议！”然后本泽马就一溜烟跑掉了。

“抓住他！”皮克可不乐意皇家马德里的人抢他的东西，“怎么着，还看不上我们巴塞罗那了？”

本泽马使出了球场上单刀突进的速度，却又因为前面人太多而被皮克的保安按在地上，那个行李也被甩了出去。

众人一番推搡吵闹之后，那个包裹凭空不见了。

*

七月四日晚，多特蒙德国际机场附近发生一场爆炸事件，多特蒙德俱乐部为迎接新援马克·巴特拉派出了多名高层及队长罗伊斯随俱乐部大巴前往机场迎接，此次爆炸的正是这辆大巴。

“伤亡人数还在统计，据现场发来的视频看，爆炸威力不小，近距离接触爆炸源的人生还可能性很小……我台将持续为您做跟踪报道。”

罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基在得到西班牙方面传来的截获任务失败的瞬间就一直在给罗伊斯打电话，试图阻止他登上那辆大巴。

他知晓一切的行动计划，因为这计划本就属于波兰反纳粹组织策动，他正是组织的核心。他加入多特蒙德就是为了通过这个跳板进入拜仁，用一名优秀的球员身份打入拜仁慕尼黑集团核心，再从中运作，最终达到光复波兰的目的。

这需要很多年的时间，付出很多缜密的行动，他都早有准备，早有计划。唯一的变数就是他在多特蒙德认识并倾心的罗伊斯。

因为罗伊斯，他差点就放弃了自己的伟大使命，但他并不后悔，怎奈天意和时局将他们两个玩弄于股掌之中，阴差阳错地他还是加入了拜仁。

而这次任务正是他极力阻止巴特拉加盟拜仁，以防西班牙特工渗透入拜仁，他以为自己的计划很万全，却没想到竟搭上了罗伊斯。

莱万在听到多特蒙德发生爆炸的时候正在开车，全速前往多特蒙德，车载电台传出的消息令他有一瞬间四肢麻木头脑放空，差点将车开进道旁防积水沟。

不，不可能。莱万多夫斯基极力劝说自己冷静，罗伊斯明明才走出父亲过世、集团差点破产的阴影，才刚刚恢复训练，才刚刚答应重回国家队，他们才刚刚有了点再见面的可能……不该是这样……

*

拉莫斯在拘留所中看到这则新闻，他深深地将脸埋进了双手之中。

他们失败了，这一次，彻头彻尾地失败了。他狠狠地将拳头砸向铁栅栏，指骨都渗出了血点。

齐达内说服他加入他的组织的时候，明明说过，他们的目的是和平演变，没有硝烟、没有战火、没有无辜的人会受到伤害，不用经历现在的……一切。事情至此已经超出了他的初衷。

拉莫斯感到沮丧、自责。

“嘿，你怎么了？他们打你了？”

拉莫斯猛然抬头，看到皮克竟然出现在铁栏杆外面，他蓦地站了起来一把拉住他的衣领，都怪这个混蛋！为什么要换掉那个行李！

但皮克也立刻握住了他的手，有些担忧地小声问他，“到底怎么了？”

是啊，皮克什么都不知道，他只是一如既往地开了个自以为无伤大雅的玩笑，更何况，他这愚蠢的举动，还救了自己一命。拉莫斯突然泄了气，他将脑门抵在铁栏杆上，发出“咚”地一声，皮克立刻把手穿过铁栏杆，摸了摸他的后脑勺。

“没事了，我这就带你出去。”皮克原本还想嘲笑拉莫斯竟然被拘留了，还丢人丢到全国都看到了。但看到拉莫斯现在这个样子，什么嘲笑的话都说不出来了，只能安慰地抚摸着他因为染色而变得手感很差的头发。

交了保释金，领取了拉莫斯的东西，皮克在前面走着，拉莫斯默默地跟在他身后，不知道在想什么，皮克一个转身，他差点还撞到皮克。

皮克本来在机场和本泽马吵架，互相指责对方弄丢了巴特拉的行李，就在那时他收到了拉莫斯的告白短信，皮克瞬间变得非常高兴，高兴到差点跳起来，但又怕是已经将近半年不理会他的拉莫斯在搞他。于是他立刻将电话拨了出去，却怎么也接不通。

然后本泽马就拉了拉皮克的衣服，指了指候机大厅上面悬挂的电视上正在直播拉莫斯飙车被警察逮的画面。

“他不会以为我远走他乡，飞车来追我吧？”皮克被自己感动得差点留下眼泪，本泽马趁机脚底抹油开溜了。

想起那条短信，皮克想问个清楚，却又觉得时机不好，拉莫斯现在明显心不在焉，连他拉起拉莫斯的手，拉莫斯都没有什么反应。

拉莫斯的眼睛有点红，却又倔强地不想让人看到，这让皮克想起在很久以前，他第一次到国家队训练营去找法布雷加斯的时候，在球场上看见的那个金发男孩。也是这样，红着眼睛和鼻头，像只被人遗弃的大狗，而当他抬起头时，那双被泪水洗过的蜜色大眼睛却又充满着坚韧。当时的皮克被这样的反差迷到心脏怦怦直跳，现在也是。

他本来没想在国家队训练营里同别人说话，却忍不住靠近拉莫斯，但又一时找不出什么话题，最终只能傻傻地拜托拉莫斯帮他照顾法布雷加斯。他清楚地记得当时拉莫斯的狗狗眼中流露出浓浓的羡慕。他想要摸摸它们。

“你想去哪？回马德里还是回我家？你需要休息。”皮克的心软成了一汪春水，他轻声问着，让拉莫斯也回想起了最初对皮克心动时，皮克的模样。

“回马德里，我有紧急的事情要问齐达内。”他希望皮克不要问，他更希望赶紧离开。他怕皮克突然想起来为什么他那包情趣用品会出现在自己的身上，他怕皮克会用他天马行空般的想象力再推理出什么不着边际的结论。

皮克捏了捏拉莫斯的手，然后轻柔地将他搂进怀里，轻轻用嘴唇触碰他手感并不好的金发，用他自己几乎都听不见的声音在拉莫斯的头顶上说了一句，“我也喜欢你，傻瓜。”

*

齐达内亲自在火车站接了拉莫斯，并且用力地抱了抱这个刚经历了生死的孩子。

莫德里奇突然钻了出来，端着一部电话，“克罗斯来电。”齐达内接过之后紧皱的眉头一下子舒展开来。

“你他妈的臭小子！”

听听，这是天塌下来了吗？充满睿智的齐达内从那次用光头在球场上顶过人之后就再也没爆过粗口了。拉莫斯和莫德里奇纷纷好奇地看着他。

齐达内挂上了电话，“那个包裹被托尼拿走了，他利用球员通道免安检，上了飞机，在杜塞尔多夫机场将它交给了德国分部的克洛泽，多特蒙德的炸弹只是个烟雾弹，用来逮捕巴特拉的。没有人伤亡。”

莫德里奇和拉莫斯听完难以置信地看着对方，然后突然理解了般狂喜地拥抱在一起，跳跃着又把齐达内也揽进了拥抱圈。

“等一等，托尼什么时候变成的特工？”莫德里奇皱着眉头看向齐达内。

“你这个问题也可以再等一等，我想问你们早就知道那头蠢熊会调包巴特拉的行李？”拉莫斯觉得自己被耍了。

“呃……嗯……”莫德里奇光速一弯腰，绕过拉莫斯的铁臂，“伊万说服了皮克搞个恶作剧调包，我告诉齐祖了，是他要分割管理不告诉你的！”

而齐达内的光头还握在拉莫斯的掌下，他只能老实承认，“我说过了啊‘ _或锡之鞶带，终朝三褫之。_ ’”

“可你没说是什么意思！”

“就是这个包裹会三次易主，最终经历波折到达它应该去的地方。”

“……这谁他妈听得懂啊！”

齐达内挑了挑眉，有理有据使他恢复了些底气，“而且我算到你红鸾星动。将有姻……”

拉莫斯立刻捂住了齐达内的嘴。

去你妈的狗屁玄学——太他妈灵了吧！

*

“他没事。”米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽的电话拯救了濒临崩溃的莱万。才让他有力气好好开车来到罗伊斯家。

但是他没有勇气敲门，只站在路旁望向罗伊斯家亮着灯的那扇窗户。

厄齐尔向下瞟了一眼，回头询问地看向罗伊斯，罗伊斯却摇了摇头表示不想见他。

“可你们在国家队迟早还要见面的，你们还要组成世上最默契的锋线组合。”

“可我们分开的时间已经比我们在一起的时间还要长了，我想，迟早有一天我会习惯的。”

“……”

楼下客厅中，克洛泽正在严肃地“审问”克罗斯，克罗斯表示克洛泽表现得太明显了，一看就没在干好事，西班牙的莫德里奇也一样，动不动就会莫名出现在另一个地方再悄无声息地回来，他估计他们都是一个职业——间谍。

但克罗斯相信克洛泽，所以当他听到齐达内和莫德里奇的计划时，决定跟过去看看，果然发现快乐主义本泽马身陷囹圄，于是他拎走了那个行李袋，并在上飞机之前通知了克洛泽。

克洛泽在听了他的话之后，深刻地反省了自己的大意和腹诽了西班牙分部行动的保密性，竟然让克罗斯一个外行人耍的团团转。

然后他叹了口气，“看来你确实不需要我的过度保护了。”大魔王·托尼·克罗斯满意地点了点头——终于不被当做小孩子的感觉真好：“那我现在可以吻你了吗？”

*

一年后，波兰、比利时、克罗地亚、法国、土耳其相继从大纳粹德国独立，全球约定第二年举办二战结束后的第一届世界杯。

皮克死皮赖脸地住进了拉莫斯家，每天对着拉莫斯说喜欢他，还委屈地表示拉莫斯一次都没有回应过他，是不是只把他当做巨型按摩棒。

拉莫斯翻了个白眼不想理他。

皮克又凑过去搂他，“说一句嘛，就说一句，我都说了好几万句我爱你了，你一次都没有说过你喜欢我。”

拉莫斯被他烦得不行，肘击了皮克的腹部，“谁说老子没说过！”

皮克立刻做出恍然大悟的表情，“对哦！你说过，我还截图了！”皮克掏出手机，调出一张截图，上面是拉莫斯生死攸关之时给他发的短信，“‘我不喜欢普约尔，我喜欢你。’嘻嘻，我都留着呢！”

“你妈的！”被戳中心事的拉莫斯翻过身来揍了皮克一顿，“你现在已经知道我不止是个带刀后卫了，我还是个带枪的杀手，你再这么腻腻歪歪的我就一枪毙了你！”

说完拉莫斯又躺了回去，第二天还有国家队集训，他可不想因为和一只蠢熊吵架而迟到，被知情人耻笑。

“之前你都没有毙了我，可见你真的爱死我了！”皮克不怕死地又补了一句，并且在拉莫斯彻底爆炸之前搂紧了他，“我也爱你。”

*

重回巅峰的小火箭罗伊斯再一次被招募进国家队，而他并不知道莱万竟然放弃了波兰国籍，继续留在了德国，也被招进了国家队。

罗伊斯和莱万隔着人群相望，莱万似乎想走过来对罗伊斯说些什么，罗伊斯却落荒而逃。

在没人的树荫下，他捂着胸口的悸动，说服着自己让自己不要抱有妄想。

“四年前他在国家和你之间选择了国家。”克罗斯不知道从哪里冒出来，他现在已经是反纳粹组织的骨干成员了，原本纯粹的雅利安血统让克洛泽有些犹豫，不想招募他进组织，但那次炸弹事件令克洛泽改变了主意。“然而在最后一秒他后悔了。”克罗斯并不像他表现出来的那般不在乎罗伊斯的感情问题，他在当年莱万加入拜仁的时候就推了莱万一把，“怎奈天意弄人。”

“你也说是天意了，我们可能就是真的没有办法在一起。”

“但他再一次地在国家和你中间，选择了你。马尔科，这几年你活得太没有自我了，为了球队，为了集团牺牲了太多，或许你该听从自己的心一次。”克罗斯抱住罗伊斯，拍了拍他的后背。

遵从自己的心吗？罗伊斯看着眼前突然出现的莱万。

“你还是黑发好看。”

*

世界杯决赛圈小组赛第二轮，克罗地亚对阿根廷。

足球传统强国阿根廷小看了这个才仅仅独立不到两年的国家，连丢两球之后，阿根廷球员心态崩溃，马斯切拉诺恶意放倒了拉基蒂奇，奥塔门迪趁机抡脚踢向拉基蒂奇，拉基蒂奇本来还想在地上再趴一会儿，却看见一个黑旋风似的身影向奥塔门迪冲了上去，他定睛一看，正是答应了自己‘以后别人顶飞你，我会帮你顶回来的’自家爱人。

他赶紧爬了起来，生怕又高又壮的南美人对他的金毛小兔子做些什么可怕的事情。

“嘤！完蛋了！”莫德里奇突然双手捂住脸，“我一定会进克罗斯的文件包的！”

 

END.


End file.
